Finale
by Iruma Akatsuki
Summary: Benci...aku ingin mengakhiri semua! aku tak mau dengar alasan lagi! kau telah memilihnya bukan aku! kau hanya terdiam dengan rantai kesetiaan yang membelenggumu. aku akan datang menghancurkanmu, karena aku membencimu. Saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Three Seal**

Hari itu langit air di _Marine Sanctuary_ cerah, berwarna biru kehijauan seperti mata pemiliknya, Poseidon, dewa penguasa lautan.

Hari itu Poseidon memandang langit air, keningnya berkerut perasaannya hari ini sedang tidak enak mimpi buruk yang datang semalam dalam tidurnya menganggunya Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini, benar saja saat ia memperhatikan langit air ada dua cahaya merah melesat ke langit air seketika itu pula langit air yang tadinya cerah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu gelap, Poseidon membelalakan matanya, ini adalah pertanda buruk, Dia memperhatikan darimana asal cahaya hijau itu datang, setelah mengetahui hal itu, dirinya bergegas pergi dari istananya, menuju tempat yang dia yakini itu.

"Paduka, anda hendak kemana?" tanya salah satu _marine_ _shogun_, Issac, saat Poseidon melewati istananya dengan tergesa-gesa, Poseidon menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang Issac.

"Segera kumpulkan _marine_ _shogun_ di istanaku." katanya singkat lalu ia melanjutkan perjalannannya. Issac melihat tuannya pergi dengan heran tak biasanya tuannya terlihat tergesa-gesa dan secemas itu. Dari arah yang akan di tuju tuannya Issac tahu tuannya akan menuju _Orca_, sebuah kuil yang terletak diujung _Marine Sanctuary_ ini, sebuah tempat yang hanya Poseidon sendiri boleh memasukinya, konon tempat itu adalah tempat menyegel sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, tapi Issac sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, bahkan tuannya tak pernah menceritakannya. Pastinya sesuatu yang benar-benar berbahaya.

Poseidon masih bergegas menuju _Orca_, ia memperlebar langkahnya, sepertinya jarak dari istananya ke _Orca_ tidak begitu jauh tapi entah kenapa kali ini jalannya terasa lama ssekali, wajahnya serius sekali bahkan ia setengah berlari ke _Orca_. Sesampainya di _Orca_, ia benar-benar terkejut, ternyata kekhawatirannya itu tidak salah mimpinya itu merupakan suatu petunjuk kalau sesuatu yang jahat akan bangkit. Ia menemukan kuil itu sudah berantakan pintu batunya hancur separuh seperti di ledakan dari dalam, kertas segel yang ia tempatkan di pintu masuk tercabik-cabik Ia mendekat ke pintu itu, menyentuh pintu batu itu, dan memungut kertas segel itu, lalu meremasnya, kali ini ia terlihat marah, ia berbalik meninggalkan _Orca_, ia tahu siapa yang harus ditemuinya jika hal ini terjadi, penjaga segel kedua, Hades.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menuju _Giudecca_, istana tempat Hades tinggal, istana itu tetap sama suram dan gelap, tapi dari dalam istana terdengar alunan harpa lembut yang menghanyutkan, setiba di depan pintu masuk _Giudecca_, ia menendang pintu itu hingga menjeblak terbuka, membuat pemilik istana itu, mengangkat tangannya pada si pemain harpa agar menghentikan permainannya

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit Poseidon" gerutu Hades, semenit yang lalu ia sedang bermanja dengan alunan harpa yang dimainkan abdi setianya, Pandora, kesenangannya itu lenyap dengan datangnya Poseidon, saudaranya yang satu ini memang tempramental, selalu terlihat panik jika menghadapi masalah, bicaranya juga blak-blakan, juga terlalu arogan dia pikir kalau semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan otot. Berbeda dengan Poseidon, Hades terlihat tenang meski dalam dirinya juga menyimpan suatu kekhawatiran, Hades selalu memandang apapun dengan kepala dingin, dia mau menunggu jika itu untuk kemenangan, bahkan dia mau menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Lihat ini!" tukasnya sambil melemparkan kertas segel yang tadi di remasnya ke arah Hades, yang masih duduk di singgasananya. Hades pun bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Poseidon, dan memungut kertas segel yang di hempaskannya ke lantai Hades memperhatikan kertas itu lalu menatap tajam kakaknya, lalu ia menghempaskan lagi kertas itu ke lantai, wajahnya berubah serius tanpa bicara ia melewati Poseidon, sama seperti kakaknya ia terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ke suatu tempat, Poseidonpun mengekor di belakangnya, dia mengikuti Hades tanpa banyak bicara, dan sampai di sebuah kuil yang terletak di bawah _Giudecca_, keadaan kuil itu tidak begitu berbeda dengan keadaan _Orca_, rusak sebagian, Poseidon mengepalkan tangannya, Hades mengertakkan giginya, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Kita harus memastikan segel yang tersisa." ucap Hades, lalu ia bersama Poseidon menuju _Sanctuary_ untuk bertemu dengan Athena penjaga segel ketiga.

Sampai di Sanctuary, Hades dan Poseidon tidak menemukan Athena di istananya hanya ada abdi terdekatnya Pope Shion.

"Dimana Athena, cepat beritahu dia, aku ada disini." kata Poseidon tak sabar

"Maaf, paduka saat ini yang mulia Athena tidak bisa dingganggu, beliau sekarang berada di _Star_ _Hill__._"

Poseidon mengarahkan trisulanya ke arah Shion. "Aku tidak peduli sesibuk apapun dia, cepat suruh dia turun!" tukasnya

"Katakan padanya, kami ingin memastikan segel ketiga." kata Hades, mendengar itu Shion, terdiam dia mengerti arti segel ketiga itu.

"Baik yang mulia." katanya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Poseidon dan Hades dan tak lama kembali bersama Athena.

"Kalian berdua" sapa Athena

"Cepat tunjukkan pada kami segel Samael." kata Poseidon tanpa basa-basi

"Baik." balas Athena tanpa banyak bicara ia berbalik dan menuju kesuatu tempat rahasia yang terletak di dekat _Star_ _Hill_, tepatnya di kuil Athena sesampai ditempat yang dimaksud Poseidon dan Hades terlihat lega, ternyata tempat itu masih seperti dulu saat mereka meninggalkannya.

"Dia belum mendapatkan tubuhnya." kata Poseidon

"Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, _twins_ _scythe_ sudah lepas dari segelnya, dia pasti akan mencari tubuh sementara sampai ia bisa mendapatkan ini." balas Hades, ia memandang tubuh yag terbaring di altar batu yang ada di depannya.

"Rupanya dia sudah mulai bergerak." kata Poseidon

"Tentunya, kita juga harus bersiap, cukup baginya untuk saat ini, untuk menyerang kita."

"Bukan menyerang kita tapi menghancurkan bumi ini sesuai dengan sumpahnya." potong Athena.

Poseidon dan Hades memandang Athena, mereka tak bicara saat ini keadaan sedikit memaksa mereka terburu-buru, sebab dewa kehancuran yang sebenarnya sudah hampir bangkit sepenuhnya, jika ia berhasil mendapatkan tubuhnya maka akan mudah baginya untuk meratakan bumi ini, apalagi senjata miliknya sudah mencari tuannya, sabit kematian kembar.

"Aku akan kembali ke _Marine Sanctuary__,_ Athena, kau juga harus bersiap atas kemungkinan kejadian yang terburuk." nasehat Poseidon saat mereka sudah berada di istana Athena

"Tentu." balas Athena

Tiba-tiba salah satu penjaga tergopoh-gopoh mengahmpiri Pope Shion yang berdiri, di belakang Athena.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa tidak sopan sedikit, yang mulia sedang ada tamu." tukas Shion, ia menjauhkan diri dari Athena, Poseidon dan Hades.

"Maaf tuan tapi ini penting...hilang...itu hilang." kata penjaga itu tergagap

"Apa yang hilang?" tanya Hades yang tahu-tahu sudah ada disamping Shion, dia tertarik dengan pembicaraan penjaga itu dengan Shion.

"I..itu." kata penjaga itu takut-takut sambil melihat kearah Shion dan Hades bergantian.

"Cepat katakan dengan benar!" tegas Shion

"_Diamond_ _birthstone_ hilang"

Shion melebarkan matanya, keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat cemas

"_D__iamond_ _birthstone_?" ulang Hades. Keningnya berkerut, sepertinya dia familiar dengan birthstone yang satu itu.

Shion tidak menjawab ia langsung menghampiri Athena yang masih berbicara dengan Poseidon.

"Maaf Athena, saya menyela pembicaraan anda," kata Shion, "saya harus menyampaikan hal penting ini yang mulia." tambahnya

"Katanya _diamond_ _birthstone_ sudah hilang." potong Hades sebelum Shion berbicara

"Benarkan itu Shion?" kata Athena memastikan

Shion memandang Athena dan mengangguk

"Apa itu _diamond_ _birthstone_?" tanya Poseidon

"_Diamond_ _birthstone_ itu segel sang iblis besar, Lucifer." Jawab Hades, dia melipat tangannya menatap Athena tajam.

"Rupanya anda mengetahui segel itu yang mulia Hades." sela seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pilar istana Athena, sontak Hades, Poseidon, Athena dan Shion menoleh mencari siapa yang sedang berbicara, suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berempat berdiri, seorang lelaki dengan sabit besar berwarna hitam bertengger di bahunya, rambutnya merah menyala, seperti matanya seperti pusaran api yang tak berdasar, namun tidak terasa kehangatannya.

"Tapi, kami tidak membutuhkan Lucifer, Kami hanya membutuhkan _birthstone_ ini untuk membangkitkan pemiliknya." kata seorang lagi yang muncul dari salah satu pilar lainnya, wajahnya bagai pinang di belah dua dengan lelaki berambut merah itu, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna cokelat tanah sama seperti warna matanya, dia juga menyandang sabit hitam besar di bahunya.

"_Twins_ _scythe__._" ucap Poseidon

"Siapa kalian!" seru Shion

"Perkenalkan namaku Orion." kata pria berambut merah, "dan Aku Gravel" kata pria berambut cokelat.

"Kalian cecunguk Samael." geram Poseidon

"Akan lebih sopan jika anda mengatakan kalau kami adalah orang kepercayaan yang mulia Samael." jawab Orion kalem

"Meski kami cecunguk kami akan menghancurkan kalian berdua paduka." tambah Gravel

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan aku yang seorang dewa ini? Menggelikan" kata Poseidon sombong.

"Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika paduka Samael menginginkannya." balas Gravel tak kalah kalem, membuat Poseidon sedikit kesal.

"Yang mulia Athena, kamilah yang mengambil _diamond_ _birthstone__._" kata Orion sambil menunjukkan batu berkilau di tangannya

"Kalau bukan untuk membangkitkan Lucifer batu itu tidak akan berguna" kata Athena "Percuma kalian mengambilnya"

Orion tertawa mengejek "Oh, tidak yang mulia, justru pemilik asli dari batu ini sangat kami butuhkan terutama untuk menghancurkan _Sanctuary_ ini, anda dan ke 12 Gold Saint anda, anda ini jangan pura-pura tidak tahu yang mulia sejarah batu ini." kata Orion, Poseidon menoleh kearah Athena seakan minta penjelasan

"Nah, yang mulia aku pamit sekarang terimakasih atas semuanya." kata Orion dan Gravel menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Athena, milik siapa _birthstone_ itu?" tanya Poseidon. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pemiliknya serta 12 Gold Saintmu?"

"_Birthstone_ itu milik seorang gadis bernama Lecca" jawab Athena

Hades memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak terkejut dengan hal ini. Dia mengingat nama gadis itu...Lecca, gadis yang mengorbankan dirinya menjadi _ghost_, dan menyegel Lucifer dengan _birthstone_ miliknya, seharusnya waktu itu dia adalah reinkarnasi Dewi Hera, tapi karena keterikatannya pada masa lalu dan cintanya pada seorang saint, dia memilih jalan yang di murkai dewa, menjadi _g__host_ yang hina.

Hades menunduk, lalu ia tertawa. "Manis sekali Samael ini, sialan!" makinya pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ketahui sampai kau tertawa?" tanya Poseidon

Hades memandang Athena,dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu apa yang bakal Samael lakukan dengan batu itu dan pemiliknya? Kau yang baik hati ini pasti tidak akan bisa membunuhnya begitu saja, apalagi salah satu saintmu yang mencintai gadis itu. Oh, apa aku salah bukan hanya satu ternyata." jelas Hades

Shion yang ada disitu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dia tahu persis kejadiannya sampai Lecca bisa menyegel Lucifer dengan _birthstone_ miliknya, itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang sangat besar, untuk _Sanctuary_, Gold Saint tidak bahkan bumi ini lolos dari tangan kotor Lucifer adalah karena Lecca, menyelamatkan mereka.

Poseidon terdiam dan mencoba memaknai kata-kata Hades, kemudian dia mengerti

"Kau masih ingat bukan, pertempuran kita dengan Samael saat era mitologi waktu itu, kau tak akan menang melawannya jika pakai hati, karena dalam perang sebenarnya tidak ada pengampunan, tidak ada belas kasihan, lakukan itu jika gadis itu memang datang kemari, sebab gadis itu hanyalah salah satu pion dari Samael bunuh dia!" ujar Hades

"Tidak perlu sungkan atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya." sambung Poseidon

Shion menatap Hades dan Poseidon bergantian, belum kejadian yang dibicarakan terjadi rasanya Shion sudah tidak sanggup membunuh Lecca.

"Tidak perlu menunggu, aku tahu dimana gadis itu berada." kata Hades, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan _Sanctuary_, disusul oleh Poseidon..

Sepeninggal Poseidon dan Hades, istana Athena menjadi sunyi, Athena, duduk di singgasananya, memikirkan tentang perang yang akan berlangsung, Samael sudah menyampaikan kalau dia akan mengirim Lecca untuk menghancurkan _Sanctuary_, pasti Samael sudah memanfaatkan kelemahan hati Lecca.

"Yang mulia apa anda berpikir apa yang saya pikirkan?" tanya Shion

"Mengenai Lecca?" jawab Athena

"Iya."

Athena hanya tertunduk, dirinya juga tahu kemana Lecca pergi setelah kematiannya, surga? Tidak Lecca tidak pergi ke surga atau ke _Elysium_, tapi ke neraka milik Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Black Azzure**

Meikai-underworld, tak ada sinar sampai kesini, gelap, langit berwarna ungu tua, penuh dengan bintang seperti nyawa manusia, angin hari itu berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya, seorang pria berdiri di salah satu gerbang penjara Meikai dengan _surplice_-nya yang berkilau ia tampak gagah, rambut hitamnya terurai sampai ke bahunya, ia mengamati di sekelilingnya, matanya menyipit ketika dia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa!" seru Kagaho menegur orang yang mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" kata orang itu, dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubah panjang berwarna hitam bahkan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung jubanhnya.

Kagaho tak menjawab, dia bisa mendengar dengusan sinis dari balik tudung jubah itu. "Setidaknya kau harus sopan kepadaku, specter. Karena aku sejajar dengan tuanmu Hades."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau juga seorang Dewa?" kata Kagaho dengan nada meremehkan.

"Dewa mana yang berani memasuki _Black_ _Azzure_, selain yang mulia Hades, kau pasti ada maksud tertentu" imbuh Kagaho.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan aku jalan masuk kedalam neraka yang kau jaga, specter. Atau kau akan menyesal."

"Atas nama yang mulia Hades tak seorang pun kuijinkan masuk!" tegas Kagaho.

"Jadi kau mau melawan? Menarik! Aku agak sedikit bosan dengan penantian panjang ini, setidaknya aku bisa bermain-main dengan specter Hades." Kata seseorang di belakang Kagaho. Spontan Kagaho langsung menoleh, di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pria

"Gravel..." panggil pria bertudung itu, meski wajahnya tak terlihat Kagaho merasa, cosmo yang dipancarkan benar-benar besar "Bunuh dia dan lakukan dengan cepat." perintahnya, lalu ia menjauhi, Kagaho dan Gravel.

Kagaho melihat kearah, orang itu "Kau ini melihat kemana? Aku lawanmu, kalau kau ingin melawan tuanku paling tidak kau harus melenyapkan aku dulu." kata Gravel dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu terimalah ini!" seru Kagaho, ia melancarkan serangannya, api hitam.

"Rupanya kau suka main-main api, tidak takut terbakar?" ejek Gravel, ia memutarkan sabit itu seperti memutar tongkat kayu yang ringan, padahal sabit itu sangat besar, dan seperti lilin ditiup angin, api hitam yang dilancarkan Kagaho, hilang begitu saja, tanpa melukai Gravel.

"Ap..apaaa ini tidak mungkin!" kata Kagaho tak percaya

"Sekarang giliranku." Gravel mengangkat sabit itu tinggi-tinggi, dan menyabetnya kearah Kagaho, ia tidak bisa mengelak sabit itu mengenai dadanya, membuatnya terluka cukup dalam, dan luka menganga di dadanya itu mengeluarkan darah segar, muncrat hingga mengenai muka Gravel, Gravel tertawa puas, menyeka darah yang menempel di pipinya, dan memandang rendah Kagaho, yang berlutut menahan sakit, Gravel mendekati Kagaho, menendangnya hingga dia terlentang dan menginjak luka yang di sebabkan oleh sabitnya, Kagaho pun menjerit keras, rasa sakit itu berbeda dari biasanya, padahal itu hanya sebuah sabit, tidak mungkin dia selemah itu, pikir Kagaho, tidak itu bukan sabit biasa. Pandangannya mulai kabur, ia masih melihat sosok gravel yang masih menginjak dirinya, masih tertawa.

"Gravel...kubilang lakukan dengan cepat!" kata orang yang berjubah tadi.

"Maaf tuanku, tapi orang ini begitu menarik, rasanya belum puas kalau hanya menyabetnya, dan menginjaknya saja." balas Gravel, seperti menikmati sekali kesakitan Kagaho, dia makin keras menginjak luka Kagaho.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi lakukan dengan cepat!" tegas orang itu

"_nai o kýriós mou,_ (baik tuanku)" Gravel memandang Kagaho, ia tertawa dingin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bermain-main denganmu, mencabik tubuhmu, merasakan kesakitanmu, tapi sampai sini saja Kagaho..." Gravel menghilang dari pandangan.

"Gawat, aku harus melawan!" kata Kagaho dalam hati tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkannya, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, apakah ini ajalnya ini akhir dirinya melayani tuannya, Hades. Gravel muncul dibelakang Kagaho dan memmitingnya memaparkan bagian leher _specter_ itu, seperti binatang yang mau disembelih.

"Ada permohonan terakhir Bennu Kagaho?" bisik Gravel.

Kagaho berusaha memberontak dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya mencoba mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, tetapi tenaga Gravel jauh lebih kuat, sabit besar itu mengayun, tepat mengenai leher Kagaho, menggoreskan luka menganga di lehernya, seperti semburan air darah itu sekali lagi keluar, Gravel tertawa keras. "Indah sekali...warna merah yang sangat kusukai." ia merentangkan tangannya, bermandikan darah Kagaho. Detik kematiannya, sudah dekat ia tidak merasakan lagi tubuhnya..inikah kematian? Pikir Kagaho, tidak buruk, tapi sedikit menyakitkan.

"Ayo Gravel, kita cari wanita itu." ucap sosok berjubah itu, ia melangkahi Kagaho yang sudah jadi mayat.

"Baik tuanku" balas Gravel, ia meninggalkan Kagaho seperti pemburu yang meninggalkan binatang yang dibunuhnya.

Sementara itu, Hades sudah sampai kembali ke istananya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi singgasananya, wajahnya terlihat lelah, ia menekankan tangannya ke matanya, menghela nafas panjang.

"Pandora segera panggil Rune kemari!" perintahnya, tak beberapa lama Rune hakim pemimpin di penjara pertama datang menghadapnya, di tangan kanannya memeluk buku besar.

"Hamba, Rune menghadap yang mulia." ucap Rune sambil berlutut di hadapan Hades.

"Cepat periksa catatanmu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, cari seorang gadis yang bernama Lecca." kata Hades, dengan cepat Rune membuka bukunya, dan mulai mencari, beberapa menit kemudian.

"Saat ini dia ada di penjara ke tujuh, _Black_ _Azzure_" kata Rune, Hades langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita kesana!" kata Hades, "Jangan banyak bertanya!" tambahnya begitu melihat wajah Rune yang ingin minta penjelasan. Rune diam seribu bahasa ia hanya mengekor di belakang Hades menuju penjara ketujuh. Hades setengah berlari menuju kesana dia agak cemas dengan firasat yang sedari tadi menghantuinya, jangan-jangan Samael sudah sampai disana dan sudah melepaskan gadis itu. Apapun yang terjadi Hades harus segera melenyapkan gadis itu, sebelum ia dimanfaatkan oleh Samael.

Setiba disana mata Hades terbelalak gerbang yang biasanya tertutup sekarang sudah terbuka, dia tidak melihat penjaganya, Kagaho. Ia melihat sekeliling pintu itu, betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan sesosok tubuh tergeletak berlumuran darah terkelungkup tak jauh dari gerbang itu, ia menghampiri tubuh itu dan membalikkannya.

"Kagaho!" serunya ia melihat luka di dada dan leher Kagaho seperti sabetan benda tajam, ia berpikir tidak mungkin Kagaho dengan api hitamnya bisa dikalahkan begitu saja, dia tahu kemampuan Kagaho tidak bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja, kecemasan Hades bertambah, dia yakin Samael sudah ada disini. Ia meletakkan kembali tubuh Kagaho ke tanah, dan langsung bergegas memasuki _Black_ _Azzure_, masih ada harapan di dalam masih ada penjaga lain, tapi dia tahu, dia tidak bisa berharap banyak, Kagaho yang kuat saja sangat mudah dikalahkan bagaimana dengan _specter_ kelas teri yang berjaga di dalam itu, benar saja dia menemukan tubuh _specter_ bergelimpangan semuanya sudah mati termutilasi.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!" ujar Rune, wajahnya terlihat ngeri melihat pemandangan di situ.

Hades melihat ada sosok di kejauhan, dua sosok. Hades memicingkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan dari cosmonya, seseorang yang ia tak inginkan kehadiran ditanah kekuasaannya ini. Dewa orang mati itu langsung berlari dalam kejapan mata sambil melepaskan serangannya. Kedua sosok itu berhenti dan salah satunya yang memakai jubah bertudung menahan serangan Hades, hanya dengan satu jari tangannya, hal itu membuat Hades terbelalak tak percaya.

"Letakkan gadis itu sekarang juga!" seru Hades, menghunuskan pedangnya. Ia mengenali salah satunya, Gravel, ia bertemu dengannya di istana Athena. Gravel menggendong seorang wanita.

"Kau belum lupa kekuatanku kan, Hades?" kata sosok berjubah itu, membuka tudungnya, Rune membelalakan matanya saat ia membukanya, wajah dibalik tudung itu hanyalah seorang anak remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun, matanya indah sepeerti kristal biru yang jernih. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan berantakan. Tetapi Rune bisa merasakan kosmo miliknya sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari tuannya. _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_ Tanya Rune dalam hati.

"Samael." balas Hades

"Aku sedikit terburu-buru Hades bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku lewat" kata Samael.

"Akan kubiarkan kau lewat tapi letakkan gadis itu sekarang juga!" tukas Hades, masih menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Sayang, aku tak bisa."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya Hades

"Aku hanya menyelamatkannya dari ketidakadilan."

"Ketidakadilan? Jangan berkelit! Kau tidak berniat menyelamatkannya! Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya? Untuk merebut tubuhmu yang tersegel di Sanctuary? Kalau itu yang akan Kau lakukan akan kubunuh sekarang gadis itu." ujar Hades

Samael tertawa mengejek. "Aku berkata apa adanya Hades, dia memang menerima ketidakadilan disini. Kau tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

"Dia adalah seorang ghost, itu cukup untuk membuatnya membusuk di black azure ini!"

"Apakah penebusan yang dilakukan olehnya masih belum cukup untukmu mengampuni dosanya?"

"Dosa yang dibuatnya terlalu besar!" ujar Hades.

Gadis yang ada didalam gendongan Gravel mengangkat wajahnya, ia memandang Hades seluruh tubuhnya terluka akibat siksaan yang di terimanya selama dia berada di _Black_ _Azzure_, tapi ketika memandang Hades, matanya memandang penuh kebencian, Hades bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari gadis itu, dendam dan amarah yang begitu menggelora. Hades melirik Samael, ia menurunkan pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Hades

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Samael balik bertanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan padanya tentang kebenaran" tambahnya dia menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyum sinis.

Hades melihat kearah gadis itu lagi, ia sudah tertunduk, lagi nafasnya tersengal-sengal sepertinya dia sedang menahan sakit, kedua bahunya ada dua lubang menganga dan mengalirkan darah, seluruh tubuhnya ada bekas cambukan dan beberapa kulitnya melepuh. Hades mengepalkan tangannya, dalam hatinya terusik pertanyaan yang tadi Samael katakan. _A__pakah benar __d__ia pantas menyandang luka-luka itu__?._ _D__ia telah menyelamatkan Athena, tidak bahkan bumi ini, pantaskah __d__ia berada di sini? _Hades memejamkan matanya, mencoba membuang kebimbangan hatinya.

"Hades, terkadang hukuman tidak bisa membuat seseorang jera, sebaliknya kau akan membangkitkan sesuatu yang bernama dendam." kata Samael. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi, untuk melayanimu berbincang-bincang." tambahnya, ia menjentikkan jarinya, lalu Samael dan Gravel diselimuti angin yang berputar.

"Sial!" Hades menebaskan pedangnya untuk menghentikan angin beliung itu, tapi sia-sia angin itu malah menerbangkan dirinya dan Rune cukup jauh, lalu angin itu menghilang, besama dengan Samael dan Gravel.

Hades mengepalkan tangannya, dan meninju tanah keras-keras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hypnos and Thanatos**

Siang itu cerah langit sama sekali tidak ada setitik awan pun, di sebuah _manor_ _house_ yang besar dengan taman yang terawat dengan rapi, seorang laki-laki duduk santai di kursi besar yang terbuat dari rotan, di balkon _manor_ _house_ itu sambil membaca bukunya, secangkir teh mengepul di meja yang ada di sampingnya, dia tampak menikmati acara membaca bukunya, sampai seseorang datang mengusik ketenangannya, seseorang menerobos masuk menghampirinya, rambutnya perak seperti matanya, warna langit di musim dingin.

"Kakak ada yang datang" ujarnya

"Siapa yang datang Thanatos?" tanya laki-laki itu, mata emasnya indah, seindah rambutnya yang halus seperti sutera, dia meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku" kata seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima belas tahun matanya seperti kristal biru yang jernih. Di belakangnya mengekor pria berambut merah semerah matanya menggendong seorang wanita.

"Samael….kau sudah menemukan mediummu?" laki-laki bermata emas itu memandang anak muda yang baru saja datang dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Menyedihkan sekali." tambahnya "Dan kau…..Orion." ia melihat ke lelaki berambut merah yang menggendong seorang wanita.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakai tubuh ini! Hypnos." tukas anak kecil itu. "Hanya ini tubuh yang bagus."

"Bagus maksudmu tidak melawan ketika kau merasukinya?" tanya Thanatos

"Bukan, tapi tubuh yang punya jiwa dan wadah yang cukup kuat untuk menampung jiwaku." kata Samael, ia melemparkan diri ke kursi rotan yang tadi di duduki Hypnos, dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir kosong, kemudian meminumnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Hypnos, duduk di kursi satunya.

"Aku mau titip dia." Samael menunjuk gadis yang di gendong oleh Orion.

Hypnos melirik gadis dalam gendongan Orion, dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tangannya menggantung lemas disela tangan Orion. "Kenapa kau tidak menempatkannya di tempatmu sendiri?" Tanya Hypnos.

"Tidak bisa, terlalu riskan." Jawab Samael sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Terlalu riskan? Apa maksudmu?" ulang Thanatos.

"Karena cuma _Dream Realm_ milik Hypnos yang aman untuk menempatkan dia." Balas Samael. "Tempat ini tidaklah mudah ditemukan kalau bukan kau yang mengijinkan untuk ditemukan, atau orang itu bisa menemukannya secara kebetulan"

"Aman dari apa atau siapa?" kata Hypnos serius.

"Aman dari Poseidon dan Hades" kata Samael memangkukan kakinya. "Dua dewa itu mau membunuh gadis itu"

"Memangnya dia itu siapa? Sampai Hades dan Poseidon mengejarnya" tanya Hypnos

"Tidak mungkin dua dewa itu mengejarnya kalau tidak ada sebab" sambung Thanatos

"Yah..." Samael menghela nafas

"Apa itu salah satu manusia yang hendak kau manfaatkan?" tanya Hypnos lagi

"Dia adalah senjataku, Hypnos" jelas Samael.

"Apa dua sabit itu tidak cukup untukmu?" sambung Thanatos.

"Dia spesial, Thanatos. Dialah yang akan membuka jalan bagiku untuk menghancurkan Sanctuary. Untuk menghancurkan Athena dan mengambil apa yang milikku yang telah direnggut." rona kemarahan terlukis jelas diwajah Samael waktu mengatakan itu.

Hypnos dan Thanatos saling berpandangan, mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Samael dan kenapa dirinya sampai seperti itu sekarang.

Hypnos bangkit dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Orion yang masih menggendong gadis itu, dewa tidur itu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah gadis dalam gendongan Orion, ada sesuatu menariknya, membuatnya dadanya berdesir. Perasaan ingin tahu tentang gadis yang satu ini merangsek masuk secara bersamaan kenapa ada rasa hangat menjalari hati Hypnos. Matanya menjelajah setiap senti tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya penuh luka memar, luka melepuh yang setengah sembuh, Hypnos menyentuh luka di kedua bahu gadis itu. Ia tahu bukan luka itu yang paling besar dirasakan olehnya.

"Samael, apa kau membawanya dari salah satu neraka milik Hades?" tanya Thanatos, membuyarkan keterpanaan Hypnos.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Samael lugas.

"Oh! Bagus sekali!" ujar Thanatos sebal. "Aku tak mau ikut campur dalam masalahmu Samael."

"Aku juga tak mau kau ikut campur Thanatos" balas Valkyrie membuat Thanatos melotot pada Samael.

"Dari neraka mana kau keluarkan dia?" ucap Hypnos

"_Black_ _Azzure__._ Penjara ketujuh." kata Samael, menyesap tehnya lagi

"_Black_ _Azzure_? Penjara ketujuh?" ulang Thanatos tak percaya "Apa dosa yang dilakukannya sampai Dia harus masuk _Black_ _Azzure_" Thanatos menghampiri kakaknya, dan melihat gadis yang ada dalam gendongan kakaknya, Ia melihat memang sekujur tubuh gadis itu ada banyak luka cambuk kemerahan dan kedua bahunya terluka.

Samael meletakkan gelas tehnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Yang mulia Thanatos, jika kau ingin mengetahui riwayat gadis ini, kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Dewa seperti kalian pasti mempunyai akses untuk melihat buku kehidupan dari setiap manusia di bumi ini."

Thanatos terdiam, memang dia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui siapa gadis itu jika dia mau, tetapi buat apa? Dia tidak berminat dengan gadis itu, ia melirik Hypnos, saudara kembarnya masih memandangi gadis dalam gendongan Orion lekat-lekat, tatapannya begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Siapa nama gadis ini?" Tanya Hypnos

"Lecca." balas Samael.

Hypnos mengambil gadis itu dari gedongan Orion. Pandangannya beralih ke Samael.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang Samael, gadis ini aman disini" kata Hypnos.

"Apa!" seru Thanatos membelalakan matanya, dia tak mengira Hypnos akan menyetujui permintaan Samael begitu saja. "Hypnos! Kau tidak…."

"Tapi ingat Samael, tindakanku ini bukan karena aku menolongmu atau aku berpihak padamu, kuharap kau memahami siapa aku!" potong Hypnos sebelum Thanatos melanjutkan protesnya.

"Baik, aku paham, Hypnos" Samael menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tidak! Hypnos kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Seru Thanatos. Tetapi Hypnos tidak mengindahkan protesnya Hypnos berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu aku belum selesai. Hypnos!..." omel Thanatos sambil mengekor Dewa berambut keemasan itu.

Mereka berdua menghilang dibalik pintu, Samael masih bisa menedengar omelan Thanatos pada Hypnos : "Kakak! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya!"

Samael memandangi pintu tempat Thanatos dan Hypnos menghilang ia tersenyum sepertinya terlihat puas.

"Tuanku apa kau punya suatu rencana terhadap dua dewa itu?" tanya Orion melihat ekspresi tuannya.

Samael mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orion, "pintar…sangat pintar. Itulah yang aku suka darimu Orion."

"Apa kau bermaksud menjadikan Hypnos dan Thanatos sebagai sekutumu yang mulia?"

"Orion, kau tahu siapa mereka bukan? kau tahu Hypnos tak pernah main-main dengan kalimatnya"

"Itukah sebabnya anda menitipkannya pada dua dewa ini?"

"Ya, hanya mereka yang tidak memihak kemanapun, termasuk kepada para Olympian."

"Kalau anda tidak berniat menjadikan mereka sekutu apa yang anda harapkan dari mereka?" tanya Orion.

"Tindakan mereka tergantung dari apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu, Orion. Melihat reaksi Hypnos, aku merasa rencanaku akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku." Samael tersenyum. "Kita pergi sekarang Orion" katanya

Orion terdiam, memang saat tadi Hypnos memandang Lecca, Orion bisa tahu kalau Hypnos memang menyukai Lecca, tapi pertanyaannya apakah benar itu perasaan Hypnos yang sebenarnya?

Sebab, Orion merasa ada yang janggal dari Hypnos tapi dia tak mengerti apa itu, tidak mungkin Hypnos bisa sebodoh itu, dia pasti sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya memang hanya di buat terlibat secara tidak langsung dalam rencana Samael. Tapi perasaan apa ini begitu mengelisahkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Hypnos berjalan menyusuri lorong berkarpet dalam _manor house,_ dia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan omelan Thanatos yang mengekornya. Dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu ganda bercat _broken white_, Hypnos menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka memasuki kamar tersebut dan menidurkan gadis dalam gendongannya di tempat tidur kemudian menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke dada. Hypnos melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kakak! Dengarkan aku!" ujar Thanatos, meraih bahu Hypnos dan membalikkannya dengan kasar, dia kesal dengan saudara kembarnya yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Aku mendengarmu Thanatos." Kata Hypnos tenang.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mendengarku! Kau dengar aku tidak mau gadis itu" tangannya menunjuk gadis dalam tempat tidur "ADA DISINI!" gelegarnya. "Aku tidak mau kita terlibat dalam hal ini, Hypnos kau tahu siapa yang kau tantang dalam hal ini? Kau tidak hanya menentang Hades, tetapi juga para Olympian."

"Kau takut dengan para Olympian?" tanya Hypnos.

"Ap..! Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri, aku hanya malas berurusan dengan klan itu!"

"Bagaimanapun juga kita ini terhubung dengan mereka semua terutama dengan Hades"

"Kau sudah tahu itu kenapa masih.."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" potong Hypnos menatap Thanatos lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke Akashiku Library. Cari tahu tentang siapa gadis ini."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang kesana sendiri. Aku tetap tidak mau dia ada disini!" ujar Thanatos.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu sendiri di Erebos." balas Hypnos tajam, membuat Thanatos menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu. ."

Hypnos mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku Thanatos, cari tahu tentang dia." Hypnos mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lecca.

"Kau memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya Hypnos"

Hypnos tak menjawab perkataan adik kembarnya dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Lecca penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia hanya seorang manusia."

"Sampai Hades dan Poseidon mengincarnya, sampai Samael juga menitipkannya disini. Itu artinya dia bukanlah manusia yang biasa Thanatos." Hypnos kembali memandang Thanatos dengan mata emasnya. "Jadi kau mau menolongku atau tidak?"

Thanatos terdiam dan menatap Hypnos sambil mengerutkan keningnya, perkataan Hypnos ada benarnya, gadis ini pasti bukan manusia pada umumnya. Ketidakpeduliannya sekarang berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu tentang Lecca. Apakah dia juga menemukan jawaban kenapa kakaknya yang biasanya tidak mau ikut campur terhadap urusan para Dewa sekarang mau ikut campur hanya karena seorang manusia. Jawaban kenapa kakaknya jatuh cinta padanya. Thanatos menghela nafas panjang.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu" kata Thanatos.

Hypnos memangkukan kakinya dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Baiklah, kuberi kau uwaktu."

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Thanatospun akhirnya meninggalkan Hypnos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Akashiku Library**

Thanatos merapikan jas hitamnya dan meluruskan dasinya, sebenarnya dia sedikit malas pergi memenuhi permintaan Hypnos. Pertama, karena sama sekali tidak menyukai manusia yang ada di Dream Realm, seorang gadis yang membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, apa alasan Hypnos, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kedua, karena pakaian yang tidak biasa ini, dia harus memakai pakaian resmi layaknya orang kantoran untuk pergi ke Akashiku Library.

Akashiku Library adalah perpustakaan manusia, semua para dewa dapat mengakses informasi yang berkaitan dengan manusia, bahkan mereka punya juga ikut andil dalam menentukan setiap jalan takdir manusia. Setiap dewa yang ada di Elysium akan menyerahkan naskah mereka dan The Writer yang akan memperindah naskah asli itu dengan sedikit bumbu dan intrik disana-sini. Sama seperti Dewa lainnya, Thanatos juga ikut andil, tetapi kebanyakan para Reapernya yang mengerjakannya, Thanatos hanya tinggal memberikan persetujuannya. Dia ingat setiap manusia yang dia tulis kematiannya, tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana Lecca mati. Dia mati karena kanker otak yang di deritanya. Hanya itu saja. Pertanyaannya kenapa sekarang gadis itu ada disini, di tangan Samael. Dia punya firasat tidak enak akan hal ini.

Thanatos menghela nafasnya, sekali lagi memperhatikan penampilannya berbalut pakaian resmi.

"Baiklah, saatnya mencari tahu siapa dirimu Lecca" gumam Thanatos.

Sesampainya di Akashiku Library, Thanatos langsung memasuki perpustakaan itu, bangunan yang berhiaskan pilar-pilar besar yang terbuat dari pualam berarma putih itu terlihat sangat suram, itu hal ketiga yang tidak disukai Thanatos dari Akashiku Library. Dia membuka pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sama seperti terakhir kali Thanatos mengunjunginya, perpustakaan itu tidak berubah, dari hall perpustakaan itu yang berbetuk ruangan bundar dan luas, kau bisa melihat berpuluh lantai diatasnya. Seperti mengintip di dalam sebuah pipa besar. Dari langit-langit perpustakaan itu tergantung kandelar sangat besar yang menerangi seluruh Akashiku Library dengan cahaya putih terang.

"Tuan Thanatos." Sapa seseorang di belakanganya, spontan Thanatos menoleh.

"Ernest" balasnya.

"Tumben sekali anda datang kesini?" Tanya Ernest.

"Kau sendiri? Mana tuanmu?"

"Tuan Samsara sedang melakukan peninjauan ke Pagoda Adrasya, belakangan ini banyak sekali yang masuk Black Section" jelas Ernest sambil menunjukkan map berwarna hitam yang dibawanya.

"Tidak heran." Thanatos mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Ernest mengekorinya.

"Ah, Tuan Thanatos tum…"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Ernest, Seal!" potong Thanatos.

Wanita yang duduk di meja resepsionis itu tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan buku tentang nama ini?" Thanatos mengambil secarik kertas dari kantong jasnya dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Seal. Wanita berkacamata oval itu membacanya lalu melirik Thanatos lalu mengembangkan senyumnya lagi kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera mengantarkannya keruangan anda yang mulia" kata Seal.

"Terimakasih Seal, dan antarkan juga secangkir teh untukku bersama dengan buku itu"

"Baik Tuan."

Thanatos berlalu sambil menepuk bahu Ernest dan berjalan menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 6. Ia mengenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berlapis kain beludru hitam dan mengambil bantal disampingnya dan memeluknya, matanya menjelajah setiap senti ruangan miliknya. Meski tak pernah ia kunjungi ruangan itu masih bersih tanpa setitik debu, wangi lavender masih menguar di ruangan itu. Thanatos masih ingat terakhir kali dia datang ke ruangan ini bersama Hypnos. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang berbeda dengan Dewa lainnya. Dia selalu ingin tahu mengenai manusia. Sampai-sampai sekarang ini dia menyembunyikan manusia di tempatnya, padahal manusia itu titipan dari Samael. Dewa itu tidak disukai oleh klan Olympian. Apalagi setelah peristiwa pada era mitologi yang membuat Samael sangat membenci klan Olympian. Suara ketukan membuat Thanatos menegakkan tubuhnya. "Masuk" katanya.

Seal datang membawa nampan berisi teko dan cangkir yang masih tengkurap. Di ketiaknya dia mengepit sebuah buku tebal. Seal berjalan mendekati Thanatos dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja, tanpa banyak bicara Thanatos membalikkan cangkirnya dan menuangkan teh kedalamnya, meniupnya dan menyesapnya.

"Ini tuan, buku yang anda minta." Seal menyodorkan buku bersampul abu-abu. Thanatos melebarkan matanya ketika melihat buku di tangan Seal Thanatos mendongakkan wajahnya menatap waita di depannya.

"Ya, tuanku dia ada dalam Grey Section. Anda belum lupa bukan label dalam Akashiku Library?" kata Seal.

Thanatos memandang sejenak buku yang ada di tangan Seal lalu mengambilnya. Grey Section adalah untuk jiwa yang tak pernah dibicarakan, terlupakan, tidak bisa menjalani reinkarnasi membusuk dalam neraka sampai hari yang dijanjikan tiba. Berbeda dengan Black Section. Jiwa-jiwa yang berada dalam Black Section akan menjalani hukuman dengan reinkarnasinya. Sedangkan yang berada dalam White Section adalah orang-orang pilihan yang akan menjalani reikarnasi karena kebaikan yang mereka lakukan, tak jarang mereka ditempatkan di surga pada Dewa, Elysium, hidup abadi didalamnya.

"Kau boleh pergi Seal." kata Thanatos tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya. Seal membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Thanatos.

Mata Thanatos masih menatap buku ditangannya, sampul depan buku itu terukir sebuah nama dengan tinta perak: _Lecca Redwood._

Thanatos membuka buku itu, halaman pertama dia disambut sebuah foto yang membuat jantung berdetak begitu cepat, sampai-sampai dia meremas bagian depan bajunya, Thanatos bagai tersihir melihat foto Lecca yang ada di buku itu, hatinya yang dingin perlahan menghangat. Thanatos jadi memahami inikah rasa yang dirasakan Hypnos sekarang. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya matanya mondar-mandir membaca setiap baris, setiap kata yang ada di buku itu. Thanatos menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk, setiap lembar buku itu membawanya makin dalam mengenal siapa sebenarnya Lecca.

_Dengan terbelenggu rantai yang bahkan para dewa tak sanggup membawanya dia terus berjalan walaupun dengan terseok-seok. Dia menyadari rantai itu apa, dan bagaimana wujud dari rantai itu. Meski hatinya sedih dia hanya ingin sampai tujuan dimana jiwanya mendapatkan ketenangan dan menjalani takdir berikutnya yang telah ditulis para Dewa untuknya. _

_Samsara memilihnya sebagai wadah Nyonya Besar, karena jiwanya yang berkilau tanpa cacat, namun rantai itu menodainya dan mengundang para 'semut' hitam dari kegelapan mengincarnya seperti makanan mereka. Mengerubunginya, menyeretnya kedalam lubang terdalam dosa yang tak terampuni. Takdir yang menunggunya akan membawanya kembali pada masa lalunya dalam hal yang sangat bertolak belakang. Mereka akan bertemu dalam perang yang tak terelakkan. Namun, cerita tentang takdir itu tak pernah ada. Dia bangkit sebagai seorang Ghost dan mati untuk menyelamatkan apa yang dia cintai, cinta yang membawanya sebagai jiwa yang terlupakan dalam Grey Section._

Thanatos menutup buku itu, kembali memandangnya. "Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Seal, bisa kau berikan duplikat buku itu untukku?" Kata Thanatos ketika sampai di depan meja Seal.

"Tentu, akan segera kuambilkan di lemari milikmu tuan"

"Tidak Seal. Jangan kau ambil dari lemariku. Ambil saja dari milik Hypnos"

"Baik tuan."

Tak lama Seal datang dengan membawa buku yang sama dan menyerahkannya pada Thanatos. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Dewa berambut hitam itu meninggalkan Akashiku Library.

Thanatos menemukan Hypnos masih di kamar tempat Lecca terbaring, dia duduk persis di kursi di samping tempat tidur Lecca yang berdekatan dengan jendela menuju balkon. Kakak kembarnya itu sedang menatap keluar menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya. Dia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika Thanatos membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah kembali Thanatos?" sapa Hypnos. "kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Hypnos mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Thanatos meunjukkan buku di tangannya dan menyerahkan pada Hypnos yang langsung mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih Thanatos" ucap Hypnos.

Thanatos tak menjawab dia duduk diujung tempat tidur memerhatikan Lecca yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dari buku itu dia memahami kenapa Hypnos menyelamatkannya, kenapa Hypnos menyukainya, kenapa Hypnos mencintainya, apakah kakaknya sudah mengetahui tentang Lecca? Thanatos melirik Hypnos yang kini memandang Thanatos.

"Sepertinya pandanganmu tentangnya sudah berubah" kata Hypnos tersenyum.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri!" sergah Thanatos. Kata-kata saudaranya ini tak pernah meleset jika untuknya. "Aku tetap tidak menyukai tindakanmu Hypnos, juga keberadaannya!"

"Begitukah?" Hypnos menyunggingkan bibirnya. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku akan membiarkan keberadaannya untukmu Hypnos! Ini tanggung jawabmu!" ujar Thanatos.

"Akan kuingat itu" balas Hypnos singkat.

"Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku, kakak"

"Pfffttt.." Hypnos menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya, kali ini dia tak bisa menahan tawanya namun juga tak ingin memperlihatkan pada adiknya yang selalu saja berkilah. Hypnos terlalu memahami Thanatos.

"Aku serius Hypnos!"

"Aku mengerti Thanatos" Kata Hypnos setengah tertawa. "Jadi apakah perkataanku tadi benar? Kali ini cobalah untuk jujur padaku."

Thanatos terdiam memandang kakaknya yang cengar-cengir, dia sedikit sebal dengan sikap Hypnos yang seakan memojokkannya untuk memuntahkan segalanya apa yang dia rasakan, sejak dulu juga Thanatos tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Hypnos, tatpi Hypnos selalu bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Thanatos, meski pada akhirnya Thanatos menyadarinya, seperti sekarang dia sebal dengan cengirannya. Cengirannya itu seakan berkata:_ masa kau tidak tahu sih apa yang sedang kulakukan padamu?_

Thanatos mengerutkan keningnya dan terbelalak, begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang Hypnos lakukan pada dirinya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?! Kau sengaja mengirimku ke Akashiku Library?"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Thanatos"

"Hanya dengan cara itu kau pasti mengerti alasanku. Aku tak punya banyak waktu menjelaskan sesuatu padamu yang sedang gelap pikiran, Thanatos. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Thanatos bangkit dari duduknya. "Lakukan saja sesukamu Hypnos!" gerutu Thanatos, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Tetapi kali ini tolong jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, jangan biarkan aku mencari jawabannya sendiri…..kakak." Thanatos membuka pintu kamar dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Hypnos memandang pintu putih itu dan tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih pada buku di tangannya, dia mendekati Lecca yang terbaring duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Hypnos membelai lembut pipi Lecca.

"Thanatos mengetahuinya aku tidak memerlukan buku ini jika aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang dirimu, Lecca." Hypnos menaruh buku itu disamping kepala Lecca. "Saat kau jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarmu akan sangat mudah bagiku melakukannya. Aku hanya perlu menyentuhmu." dia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan jarinya di kening Lecca. Semua ingatan Lecca memenuhi kepala Hypnos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

**Pain**

"Masukkan dia ke penjara ke tujuh! _Black_ _Azzure_ dimana setiap dosa tak terampuni mendapatkan ganjarannya disana" laki-laki bermata indigo itu mengetuk palu besarnya dua penjaga besar merantai kaki dan tangan Lecca, menyeretnya seperti binatang, tubuhnya berdebam di lantai batu rasa nyeri menjalari tubuh, lalu penjaga itu menyeret Lecca tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya berdiri, dari kejauhan saat diseret Lecca melihat api hitam yang menggelora, dan teriak kesakitan manusia, terdengar begitu mengerikan sekali, seorang laki-laki dengan jubah berwarna hitam keunguan Ia memegang cambuk hitam melihatnya seperti melihat mainan baru yang siap dirusak dengan segera, Lecca gemetar, rasa takut yang sangat amat memenuhi dadanya.

"Masukkan dia" kata laki-laki berjubah hitam itu, penjaga itu memasukkan Lecca ke dalam ruangan gelap, ruangan itu tidak besar tetapi ruangan itu panas dan pengap rasanya seperti ada di oven besar. Lecca mendenggar suara gemerincing rantai berat jatuh disampingnya, benar saja dia lihat ada rantai berkait, di sampingnya.

"Pasangkan padanya!" perintah pria yang dilihatnya tadi

"Apa?!" seru Lecca dalam hati. "Apa yang akan dipasangkan untukku? Apa rantai kait besar itu" Lecca menelan ludahnya, rasa takut kini menguasainya, penjaga itu meraih bahunya "Berdiri!" teriaknya, ia memegang kait itu lalu ia menghujamkan ke bahu kanan Lecca, ia berteriak kesakitan, dagingnya tertenbus kait besi itu, nyerinya tak tertahankan, kait itu mencuat di bahunya, itu belum selesai rupanya penjaga itu memasang kait satunya di bahu Lecca yang lain, ia menjerit lagi, sampai tenggorokannya sakit. "Tolong..seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Lecca tapi aneh, suaranya tidak keluar, padahal tadi dia bisa mendengar suaranya waktu ia berteriak tadi. Kenapa dia mendadak bisu, Lecca terus memohon untuk di tolong, siapa saja dia memohon sampai menangis, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Pria berambut hitam menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya, dia melihat Lecca membuka-buka mulutnya.

"Apa yang hendak kau katakan? Disini kau hanya bisa berteriak, kau tak bisa bicara, dan tak akan ada orang yang dapat menyelamatkanmu disini, disini neraka tanpa harapan, kau akan mengalami siksaan sampai waktu yang dijanjikan, sebaiknya jangan membuang tenagamu disini" jelas pria berambut hitam itu

"Tuan Kagaho, kita akan segera menariknya, setelah memasang rantai di kaki dan tangannya" jelas penjaga bertubuh besar yang menyeret Lecca kemari.

Lecca membelalakan matanya. "Tunggu!" serunya, Kagaho memandang Lecca lagi.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan?" tanya Lecca

Kagaho berjongkok lagi di depan Lecca, ia tersenyum dingin. "Tentu aku bisa mendengarmu, kau pikir aku akan menolongmu? Jawabannya tidak, sebaliknya aku akan menyiksamu, menjalankan tugasku untuk menghukummu." Kagaho bangkit, "angkat dia!" perintahnya, lalu dua penjaga memasang rantai di kaki dan tangan Lecca, rantai bergemerincing, tubuh Lecca naik, bahunya berdenyut rasanya sakit sekali, rasa sakit yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya, mengaburkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya menggantung seperti hewan yang siap untuk disembelih.

Kagaho mengurai cambuknya.

"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!" pinta Lecca

"Ini baru permulaan" ia mengayunkan cambuknya, cambuk itu mengenai Lecca, perih, kulitnya terkelupas, Lecca meringis kesakitan, dia masih berharap ada seseorang menyelamatkannya keluar dari sini, Saga...kenapa dia tidak menolongnya, tidak mungkin dia tidak menolongnya, Kanon...Aiolia...Milo...kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya, padahal ia sudah menolong mereka tapi kenapa aku harus berada disini...ini tidak adil, pikiran itu melahap Lecca perlahan seiring dengan siksaan yang dia dapatkan, api yang membakarnya, besi yang menusuk daging dan tulangnya, darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya perasaan benci, marah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya Lecca berharap kalau Saga akan menjemputnya dan menyelamatkannya dari siksaan yang sangat pedih ini. Dia percaya itu dan berpegang pda harapan kecil itu, seperti menjaga api dalam badai, Lecca bisa bertahan dengan siksaan yang menderanya. Tetapi harapan itu memudar dan api dalam hatinya itu mulai meredup dan akan mati, menggelapkan hatinya.

"Sa..ga.." Lecca memanggil nama itu pelan. Entah sudah berapa lama Lecca ada di dalam ruangan ini. Saga, yang dia harapkan datang untuk menyelamatkannya ternyata tidak kunjung datang, Lecca tergantung berlutut, kedua bahunya mencuat kait besi, Lecca meringis kesakitan setiap dia bergerak.

"Saga….kenapa?" Airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lecca menyadarinya Saga tidak memilihnya, dia memilih Athena, kesetiaannya. Karena itu dia tidak akan datang kesini, ke neraka yang menyakitkan ini.

Lecca terlonjak ketika jeruji besi ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka, sesosok tubuh terhempas dan mendarat persis disampingnya, Lecca melirik tubuh itu, wajahnya hancur tak berbentuk seakan ada yang menginjaknya tanpa belas kasihan.

Dua sosok muncul dan mendekati Lecca, yang satu pendek dan yang satu tinggi. Melihat sosok itu Lecca seakan mendapat angin segar. Dalam hatinya dia yakin kalau itu adalah Saga, mungkin bersama Milo atau Aiolia.

"Saga, Milo….Aio…"

"Sayang sekali aku bukan salah satu dari mereka" sosok pendek itu mendekati Lecca, dalam keremangan Lecca bisa melihat sosok itu mengenakan jubah bertudung, sosok tinggi di belakanganya mengekorinya. Dan itu bukan Saga.

"Kau kecewa Lecca, bukan Saga atau Milo atau Aiolia atau Athena yang datang kemari?" tanya sosok bertudung itu, dia membuka tudungnya. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas terlihat. "Lepaskan dia Gravel" perintahnya, lalu sosok tinggi itu mendekati Lecca, dengan kasar menarik lepas kait yang mencuat di kedua bahu Lecca dan melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan tangan Lecca. Lecca jatuh berdebam ke lantai batu yang dingin. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menahan sakit, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa lega.

"Si,siapa kau?" tanya Lecca.

"Namaku Samael" jawab sosok bertudung itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena aku bukanlah Saga, atau Saint Athena yang tidak tahu terimakasih"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Aku bicara tentangmu Lecca, tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Apakah menurutmu kau pantas berada disini Lecca? Menyandang luka-luka itu, menerima deraan siksaan ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti bicaramu ngelantur!" teriak Lecca.

"Apakah rasa sakit yang kau alami itu tidak mengajarkan satu hal Lecca?" katanya.

Lecca ternyenyak setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Samael sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Kini api harapan yang selalu ia jaga sudah padam. Tangannya terkepal bergetar hebat. Tak menjawab Lecca berteriak sejadinya.

* * *

><p>Lecca membuka matanya, tubuhnya berkeringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dia duduk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dia tidak berada di <em>Black Azzure<em>, tapi berada di sebuah kamar di sebelah kanannya ada jendela besar dengan balkon di depan ranjangnya ada meja rias besar dan disebelahnya berjejer rak buku dan lemari besar.

Ia bukan di _Black Azzure_, Lecca menghela nafas lega, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, begitu ketakutan, begitu marah dan begitu sedih,

"Apakah rasa sakit yang kau alami itu tidak mengajarkanmu satu hal Lecca?" kata-kata yang diucapkan pria berjubah yang bernama Samael itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, luka-luka ini memang mengajarkannya satu hal yaitu dendam.

"Kau sudah sadar?" kata seseorang, Lecca spontan langsung menoleh, ia melihat seseorang memakai kemeja putih dengan kerah tinggi, dan celana hitam panjang, sedang membaca buku, rambutnya emas sewarna dengan matanya.

"Siapa..."

"Namaku Hypnos pemilik tempat ini." katanya, dia meletakkan bukunya di meja dan mendekati Lecca dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa aku ada disini bukankah seharusnya aku ada di _Black Azzure__?_"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Bukannya tidak ingat tapi, ingatanku seperti terputus-putus"

"Samael...orang yang membebaskanmu menitipkan kau disini." jelas Hypnos

Lecca terdiam dia mencoba mengingat setiap keping ingatannya sampai dirinya bisa ada disini.

"Tempat apa ini tuan?" tanya Lecca

"Ini _Dream_ _Realm_ milikku, tidak ada seorang pun bisa masuk kesini, sekalipun dia dewa, kalau bukan aku sendiri yang membuka jalan untuk datang kemari, karena itulah Samael menitipkanmu disini"

"Karena itu?"

"Ya, tempat ini tempat yang paling aman selain itu supaya kau tidak di bunuh oleh Poseidon dan Hades."

Lecca terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dia benci dengan semua yang menimpanya, rasanya ia ingin membalas pada Athena, dan orang-orang yang tak tahu berterimakasih itu, bagaimana rasa sakit dan penderitaannya yang sudah ia rasakan.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, untuk memuaskan rasa yang ada dalam hatimu sekarang?" tanya Hypnos, sepertinya Hypnos bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Lecca rasakan dan pikirkan, mata Hypnos begitu dalam menatapnya.

Lecca terdiam tak menjawab dia hanya balik memandang Hypnos.

"Ada dua cara yang biasa dilakukan manusia jika mereka hati mereka dikelilingi oleh dendam. Pertama, kau akan membalasnya, kedua kau bisa memaafkannya." Jelas Hypnos

Lecca langsung mendelik, enak saja pikir Lecca, dirinya tidak akan semudah itu memaafkannya apalagi yang tidak dimaafkannya itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya, perlakuan Saga itu baginya seperti sebuah pengkhianatan. Saga tahu Lecca ada di dalam _Black_ _Azzure_ tetapi tak datang menyelamatkannya, apakah benar Saga benar-benar mencintainya? Jawabannya mungkin tidak, Lecca sudah dari dulu tahu kalau yang ada dihati Saga bukan dirinya tapi Athena, menyebalkan sekali.

Hypnos menyunggingkan bibirnya "Jangan berwajah seperti itu Lecca."

Lecca menaikkan alisnya "Jangan harap aku mengambil pilihan kedua untuk menghilangkan apa yang kurasakan!" ujar Lecca

"Aku tahu itu pasti jawabannmu. Kau tidak benar-benar membencinya bukan? Orang yang paling kau cintai. Saga. Atau harus kusebut dengan nama lengkapnya. Gold Saint Gemini, Saga." balas Hypnos kalem

"Aku membencinya!" geram Lecca mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pembohong." Hypnos memangkukan kakinya.

"Kau tidak memahami apa yang kurasakan!"

"Aku tahu, semuanya. Kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu ada karena kau terlalu mencintai Saga. Pengkhianatan yang tak termaafkan, dia tak memilihmu meski dia bilang mencintaimu. Apa aku salah Lecca? Cinta itu adalah kesedihan, kesedihan yang sangat menyenangkan" Hypnos mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lecca. "Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu?" Hypnos memegang pipi Lecca "Kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan berkata kalau kau membencinya." kata Hypnos di telinga Lecca.

Lecca mengepalkan tangannya memandang Hypnos lekat-lekat. Mungkin Hypnos benar cinta yang dia rasakan sejak ia mencintai Saga bukanlah cinta yang bahagia tapi penuh dengan kesedihan tapi rasa sedih yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan setiap senti hatinya, ia hanya kecewa pada Saga kejadian ini sama seperti waktu ia pertama kali bertemu Saga, Saga yang kaku terikat dengan peraturan dan kesetiaannya dengan Athena, andai saja dewi itu tidak ada, seperti racun rasa itu menjalari pembuluh darah Lecca, apakah ia cemburu? Ia menunduk dan melihat kedua tangannya, tangannya penuh dengan bekas kehitaman akibat cambuk api yang selalu menderanya, luka itu...menceritakan harga yang harus ditebus untuk cintanya kepada Saga, apakah semua ini adil kenapa hanya dirinya yang menderita, bahkan sebenarnya mungkin Saga tidak peduli dengannya Dia hanya peduli pada dewi sialan itu! Andai saja Athena tidak ada.

Hypnos memegang tangan Lecca. "Ini bukan lukamu yang sebenarnya, lukamu yang sebenarnya ada disini." Hypnos menunjuk ke dada Lecca, perkataan Hypnos seperti menampar Lecca, dadanya terasa sesak, tanpa sadar matanya basah. Penderitaan ini membuatnya buta, dengan amarah dan kebencian.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukan apa yang kau pikir benar. Aku akan melihat kebenaran darimu Lecca." bisik Hypnos, ia memandang Lecca dan tersenyum. Menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Lecca.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka tiba-tiba, Lecca pun menoleh, dari balik pintu seseorang muncul wajahnya bagai pinang di belah dua dengan Hypnos, hanya saja warna mata dan rambut mereka berbeda warna mata laki-laki itu sewarna dengan langit di musim dingin abu-abu tua sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam.

"Thanatos." kata Hypnos, ia pun mendekati Hypnos dan Lecca.

Ia memandang Lecca dingin. "Ada apa?" tanya Hypnos

"Kebetulan sekali, dia sudah sadar." katanya dengan nada sedikit sinis. "Orang yang menitipkannya datang." tambah Thanatos, Hypnos bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa berkata apa-apa dia keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Thanatos dan Lecca.

Thanatos masih melihat Lecca dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau sang dewa kematian?" tanya Lecca.

Thanatos tidak menjawab, ia menoleh memandangi pintu tempat Hypnos keluar tadi, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Kau ini adik kembar tuan Hypnos?" tanya Lecca

"Darimana kau mengetahui itu semua?" balas Thanatos.

"Aku pernah membaca di beberapa buku tentang mitologi dewa dewi Yunani. Hypnos mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Thanatos yang diasosiasikan sebagai kematian."

Lalu suasana hening. Pandangan Thanatos masih kearah pintu, sepertinya dia khawatir karena saudara kembarnya tak kunjung kembali. Dia melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dekat pintu menuju balkon. Lecca memerhatikan Thanatos.

"Kenapa lama sekali ya?" kata Lecca memecah keheningan

Thanatos melirik Lecca. "Kau tahu ini tempat apa?"

"_Dream_ _Realm_" jawab Lecca singkat.

"Kau tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki seenaknya, tempat ini tersembunyi, kalau kakak tidak membuka jalannya tidak seorang pun sekalipun dia dewa bisa menemukan tempat ini" jelas Thanatos

"Iya, Aku tahu tuan Hypnos sudah memberitahunya" balas Lecca, Thanatos mendelik kearah Lecca, dia merasa seperti sudah di remehkan, kenapa gadis sialan ini menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui jawabnnya.

"Anda tak banyak bicara ya?"

"Aku merasa tidak perlu berbicara denganmu"

"Dingin sekali." balas Lecca kalem, membuat Thanatos kesal

"Anda mengkhawatirkan tuan Hypnos? Ternyata tidak semua apa yang ditulis buku tentang kalian benar adanya." kata Lecca.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sang dewa kematian akan membawa semua jiwa pada hari yang dijanjikan. Saat bumi hening dengan kematian dari umat manusia, sang dewa kematian akan mencabut jiwa satu persatu dari dewa-dewi yang ada. Setelah itu dia akan mencabut jiwanya sendiri. Tuan Thanatos sebenarnya kau takut pada dirimu sendiri. Kau sangat menyanyagi tuan Hypnos, tetapi pada hari perjanjian, kau harus membunuh saudara yang paling kau sayangi."

Thanatos menaikkan alisnya, ia memandang Lecca cukup lama, kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya, hal itu tak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Hypnos, hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia hanya untuk dirinya, manusia ini hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dirinya bisa mengetahui rahasia terdalam yang disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Dewa yang tak punya belas kasihan, tak berhati, kejam tak akan bersikap seperti anda yang mulia." lanjut Lecca.

"Itukah yang ditulis buku yang kau baca tentang diriku?" kata Thanatos. Lecca mengangguk. Thanatos memalingkan wajahnya kembali memandang pintu. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri, Lecca benar-benar pandai mencuri perhatian dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka Hypnos muncul diikuti pria berambut merah di belakangnya.

Mereka memasuki kamar dan mendekati Lecca.

"Siapa?" tanya Lecca pada pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku Orion, aku datang untuk menjemputmu, kuharap kau belum lupa pembicaraanmu dengan yang mulia Samael sewaktu di _Black_ _Azzure_., tentang simbiosis mutualisme itu." kata Orion. Lecca terdiam sejenak, memandang Orion.

"Ya, aku mengerti." balas Lecca menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya, Thanatos dan Orion melebarkan matanya saat melihat bekas luka yang ada di hampir setiap inci tubuh Lecca.

Hypnos menyerahkan baju pada Lecca, yang menutupi tangan dan kakinya, yang menutupi bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya, Lecca pun menerimanya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Hypnos pada Thanatos dan Orion. Tanpa bicara merekapun keluar dan menuju ruang tamu dari _manor house _itu.

"Hei Orion, apa yang kau maksud dengan simbiosis mutualisme itu?" tanya Thanatos.

"Hanya kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan saja"

"Bagaimana kalau dia berkhianat nanti?"

"Saat itulah dia mati." kata Orion

Hypnos muncul diikuti Lecca. Pandangan Thanatos bersirobok dengan Lecca, ekspresi kesedihan sangat kental terlukis di wajah Lecca. Thanatos tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan kakaknya dengan Lecca tadi, tapi ia bisa merasakan kakaknya terlihat mencemaskan Lecca.

"Kembalilah jika kau ingin kembali." kata Hypnos, Lecca menatap Hypnos lama dalam diam.

"Terimakasih yang mulia." Lecca membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu ia meninggalkan Hypnos dan Thanatos yang melihat Lecca dan Orion sampai menghilang.

"Kakak kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Thanatos, begitu Lecca dan Orion pergi

Hypnos memandang Thanatos, alisnya naik sebelah "Kau juga kan." jawab Hypnos, seketika wajah Thanatos jadi merah.

"Cukup jujur...cukup jujur." kata Hypnos sambil tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Thanatos.

"Tidak ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan kakak, aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Sepertinya aku akan mati kali ini, Thanatos..." potong Hypnos.

Kening Thanatos berkerut. "Hal itu tak akan terjadi!" tegas Thanatos.

Hypnos tak membalas perkataan adiknya dia hanya mengembangkan senyumnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**Pride**

Lecca mengikuti Orion tanpa bicara dia, beberapa lama, berjalan ia tiba disebuah istana, yang hampir mirip dengan istana Gemini milik Saga, dengan empat pilar besar di pintu masuknya, dan tangga batu yang menjulang, istana ini jauh lebih suram dari istana Gemini, dan Lecca bisa merasakan kosmo yang besar dari dalam istana ini. Lecca sama sekali tidak mengetahui sejarah Samael, siapa dia, kenapa kelihatannya dia sangat membenci dewa dewi Olympia, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara mereka? Apa hubungan Samael dengan ke 12 dewa itu? Lecca menghentikan langkahnya saat berada mau naik ke tangga batu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Masuklah yang mulia Samael sudah menunggumu." kata Orion tanpa menjawab Lecca mengikuti Orion lagi masuk ke istana besar itu, istana itu gelap dan dingin, di depan ada pintu batu besar berukir sabit besar yang bersilang, Orion dengan mudah mendorong pintu besar yang kelihatannya berat itu, di balik pintu itu ternyata ada ruangan besar seperti aula tak ada karpet merah seperti di istana Gemini, hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang terbuat dari batu dan seorang anak muda duduk di atasnya, sebelah rambutnya menutupi matanya yang terpejam, tanganya menopang dagunya dan seorang membawa sabit besar berdiri di belakangnya, wajahnya identik dengan Orion.

"Yang mulia Samael, Lecca sudah datang" kata Orion, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Ia memandang Lecca dingin. "Selamat datang, kau kelihatan sehat." sapanya.

Lecca menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat, membuat pemuda itu terlihat senang dengan penghomatan Lecca, Ia tersenyum puas.

"Jadi itu wujudmu yang sebenarnya?...Samael." tanya Lecca tanpa basa-basi kini dia bisa melihat jelas wujud Samael.

"Bersikaplah sopan manusia!" maki pria yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. "Dia ini..." Samael mengangkat tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit hitam, pria itu langsung terdiam.

"Tak perlu marah Gravel." ucapnya pelan

"Apa kau keberatan dengan wujudku ini?" tanya Samael.

"Tidak, Aku tidak peduli."

"Lalu apa rencanamu Lecca?"

"Rencana apa? Untuk mengambil tubuhmu atau acara balas dendamku?"

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini."

Lecca menatap Samael, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu dirinya, dia menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya

"Kenapa kau tidak ambil sendiri tubuhmu, kau bisa melepaskan diri dari Poseidon dan Hades, apa kau terlalu takut pada Athena yang menyimpan tubuhmu?"

"Kurang ajar!" maki Orion, lagi-lagi Samael mengangkat tangannya.

Samael tertawa hambar. "Aku punya harga diriku sendiri, Lecca." kata Valkyrie. "Harga diriku melarangku untuk muncul dalam wujud seperti ini di depan Athena, anak Zeus sialan itu!"

Lecca menautkan alisnya. "Jadi karena itukah kau memilihku?"

Samael melebarkan matanya dan menaikkan alisnya. "Memilihmu? Jangan besar kepala Lecca, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memilihmu." Kata Samael dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jadi?" balas Lecca.

"Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu Lecca. Itulah yang kulakukan padamu."

Lecca menyipitkan matanya memandang Samael penuh selidik, dia tidak yakin dengan pernyataan Samael tadi, ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan Samael membebaskan dia dari Black Azzure. Satu yang Lecca yakin Samael sama sekali tidak mengabulkan keinginannya. Ada perasaan familiar yang menggelayut dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang sama ketika dia berhadapan dengan Astarte.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Lecca, walaupun kau bergeming seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Oh, tentu saja kau inikan seorang dewa. Bagimu isi kepalaku sama saja membaca buku yang bisa kau baca setiap saat" kata Lecca.

Samael mengatupkan bibirnya, tangannya terkepal entah kenapa Lecca melihat amarah di wajah sang dewa, amarah karena merasa terhina. Ia bisa melihat orion dan Gravel saling benpandangan, sepertinya hal yang diucapkan oleh Lecca tadi adalah hal yang sangat melukai harga diri Samael, ketimbang dirinya harus mengambil sendiri tubuhnya yang tersegel di Sanctuary.

"Jadi kita sepakat? Aku dapatkan tubuhku, kau dapatkan dendammu." Kata Samael.

"Baiklah" balas Lecca singkat.

"Cepat beritahu kami apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku sudah gatal ingin menyerang _Giudecca_" kata Gravel tak sabar

"Jadi selama ini kalian hanya disini menungguku, buang-buang waktu saja" kata Lecca bosan. Membuat Gravel bereaksi lagi

"Kami tak akan mau menunggu kalau tidak di perintah!" tukas Gravel, Lecca hanya menatap Gravel dingin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Samael.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Lecca

"Bodoh!" maki Gravel

"Kau tidak tahu atau tidak mau memberitahu." kata Samael, Orion dan Gravel spontan menoleh ke arah Valkyrie, lalu bergantian memandang ke arah Lecca.

"Ini adalah urusanku, bagaimana caranya aku tak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu kan, lakukan saja apa rencana kalian, aku dengan rencanaku sendiri." tegas Lecca.

"Jika kau..."

"Jika aku berkhianat bukankah kalian sudah punya cara sendiri untukku, jika hal itu terjadi, entah apapun itu." potong Lecca

Samael tersenyum puas.

"Yang mulia kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada wanita ini." protes Orion

"Orion, kau sudah mendengarnya tadi, kitalah yang memegang kendali atas hidupnya." kata Samael masih memandang Lecca.

"Aku pergi!" kata Lecca berbalik

"Kau mau kembali ke _Dream Realm_ dan meminta Hypnos membantumu?" tanya Samael, Lecca menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu"

"Tidak...sekedar informasi, Hypnos dan Thanatos adalah dewa yang netral, harga diri mereka sangat tinggi, Mereka tak akan mau diperintah oleh dewa lainnya, karena ini mereka disegani, maka dari itu jangan banyak berharap dari mereka." jelas Samael.

"Akan kuingat itu." balas Lecca, ia pun pergi meninggalkan istana itu.

Sepeninggal Lecca, Samael terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia tertawa sendiri. ia berpikir rencananya kemungkinan besar berhasil. Jika hal 'itu' tumbuh pada Hypnos dan Thanatos.

"Sepertinya anda terlihat senang?" tanya Orion

"Tidak...aku hanya..." kata-kata Samael terputus ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu cepat untuk berpuas diri. Ini baru permulaan." katanya ia memandang Orion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**

**Wish**

"Jika Kau ingin kembali ke _Dream Realm_, berdoalah padaku dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya, Thanatos akan menjemputmu segera."

Lecca melihat tangannya, ada tanda bintang tanda yang sama seperti yang ada di dahi Hypnos, pesan Hypnos masih membekas di telingannya. Dirinya masih ragu, dia ingin minta tolong sesuatu pada Hypnos. Ia berlutut dan menangkupkan tangannya, serta memejamkan matanya, ia berdoa dengan sepenuh hati, ia ingin bertemu dengan Hypnos, meski Samael bilang kalau usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Aku mendengar doamu Lecca." ia menghentikan doanya, membuka matanya, Thanatos sudah ada di depannya kali ini dengan cloth berwarna hitam dan perak, ia terlihat berbeda dengan yang biasa Lecca lihat dalam balutan cloth yang berkilauan itu.

Lecca tidak lagi berada di pelataran kuil tempat Samael bersembunyi. Dia kini berada di depan sebuah gua besar, mulut gua itu banyak ditumbuhi bunga poppy.

"Kau siap?" tanya Thanatos, Lecca menganggu, kemudian Thantos berbalik dan mendekati mulut gua itu menyentuh salah satu bunga poppy, begitu ia menyentuhnya, bunga itu menggeliat hidup berpilin-pilin membentuk sebuah pintu besar berukir dua lelaki bersayap. Thanatos mendorongnya ringan sampai pintunya terbuka.

"Masuklah." katanya, Lecca pun menuruti kata-kata Thanatos, ia memasuki pintu itu Thanatos mengekor di belakangnya dan menutup pintu itu, dalam sekejap pintu itu lenyap. Lecca memandang ke sekeliling, dibalik pintu itu adalah koridor sangat panjang dengan banyak pintu tak berdaun, dengan tembok disebelahnya, kemudian dia mendongak dan tenganga melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan pintu tak berdaun yang sama berjajar diatasnya, Lecca tak bisa melihat akhir dari langit-langit lorong panjang itu.

Lecca mendekati salah satu pintu itu, di setiap tembok yang berdampingan dengan pintu tak berdaun itu ada manusia tertanam di dalamnya, mereka terpejam, tertidur. Lecca sempat melihat kedalam pintu-pintu itu, ternyata seperti film yang di putar

"Itu adalah mimpi Lecca." kata Thanatos, yang melihat Lecca sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan isi pintu-pintu itu.

"Mimpi?" tanya Lecca, ia masih berdiri di salah satu pintu ia melihat disana seorang pria setengah baya, sedang bercengkerama bersama dengan seorang wanita, dan kedua anak-anaknya yang masih kecil, mereka sedang berada di padang rumput yang luas, dan terlihat bahagia.

"Apakah ini _Dream Realm_?"

"Ya, tepatnya bagian dari _Dream Realm_, _Morphia_. Morpheus yang menjaganya dibawah perintah Hypnos. Semua mimpi manusia ada disini, tempat paling murni yang tidak bisa diganggu oleh orang lain. Kami para dewa terkadang menggunakan sebagai wahyu untuk memberitahu manusia yang terpilih."

"Mimpi-mimpi ini, kalian yang mengaturnya?" tanya Lecca lagi

"Ya, kami bisa melakukan apa saja dengan mimpi-mimpi ini, pada dasarnya kami hanya mengendalikan alam bawah sadar manusia, saat mereka terlelap."

"Alam bawah sadar? Berarti kalian bisa mengendalikan jiwa mereka?"

"Ya, dan mengurungnya di dunia mimpi selamanya, sama seperti koma, mereka akan terus tertidur, tapi tidak mati." jelas Thanatos

Lecca menggaruk dagunya, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kau ingin bertemu kakak?" tanya Thanatos

Lecca mengangguk. "Ikutlah denganku" kata Thanatos, ia menyusuri koridor panjang itu, dan tiba di salah satu pintu yang terletak di paling ujung korodor ini, pintu itu lebih besar dari pintu yang lain, Thanatos memasukinya. Lecca mengikutinya, sekarang dia ada di koridor rumah, ia mengenali koridor ini, ini adalah manor house tempat Lecca pertama kali sampai di dream realm.

"Kakak!" panggil Thanatos, ia membuka pintu salah satu kamar, tapi kamar itu kosong melompong, Thanatos menghela nafas.

"Dia pasti disana." ia pun kembali menyusuri koridor itu, dan tiba di luar rumah, halamannya begitu luas, tak jauh dari rumah itu ada sebuah bangunan rumah kaca yang besar, dengan kubah yang terbuat dari kaca berwarna-warni, biru, hijau merah, kuning, ungu.

Lecca dan Thanatos menuju ke bangunan besar itu, ternyata bukan hanya kubahnya yang terbuat dari kaca, seluruh bangunan itu terbuat dari kaca, Lecca sampai di depan pintu besar, pintu itu ada mozaik dari kaca ia memperhatikan sosok yang tergambar dari mozaik itu.

"Apakah ini yang mulia Hypnos dan anda?" tanya Lecca

"Matamu jeli juga." jawab Thanatos, ia mendorong pintu besar itu, langsung saja wangi bunga menyergap hidung Lecca, Lecca menghentikan langkahnya, wangi itu bengitu menyenangkan, dan samar Lecca mendengar alunan musik yang lembut.

Lecca melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bangunan itu. Ia melebarkan matanya, dalam bangunan itu adalah taman bunga mawar yang luas, dengan langit kubah berwarna-warni. Mengelilingi taman itu adalah lukisan mozaik dari kaca yang indah. Lecca memandang ke sekeliling dengan pandangan kagum pandangannya berhenti pada sosok yang ada di tengah taman, Dia duduk dengan harpa di tangannya dan memetiknya lembut, menimbulkan bunyi yang syahdu di dengar, sosok itu memakai cloth yang sama dengan milik Thanatos kalau milik Thanatos berwarna perak cloth itu berwarna emas, dan hitam, warna emas yang mengingatkan Lecca pada _gold_ _cloth_ milik Saga, ia memicingkan matanya mencoba mengenali siapa yang duduk disitu. Sosok itu menghentikan permainan harpanya ia bangkit dan menghampiri Lecca.

"Anda?" kata Lecca, ia mengenali wajah itu ternyata adalah Hypnos.

"Kau kembali Lecca." Hypnos terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Lecca." Apa yang kau ingin kan dengan datang kemari lagi?" tanya Hypnos tanpa basa basi

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Permintaan?" ulang Hypnos

Hypnos terdiam dan melirik Thanatos, Thanatos hanya mengangguk seakan menyetujui untuk mendengar permintaan Lecca.

"Kemarilah." kata Hypnos, ia berbalik berjalan menuju tengah taman, Lecca dan Thanatos pun mengekor. Sampai di tengah taman Hypnos hanya menjentikkan jarinya di situ langsung muncul tiga kursi yang empuk meja dan seperangkat alat minum teh, lengkap dengan tehnya yang masih mengepul.

"Duduklah." Hypnos mempersilakan Lecca, Thanatos sudah langsung duduk tanpa disuruh, Lecca pun duduk di salah satu kursi di antara mereka berdua, Hypnos menyorongkan cangkir teh yang masih mengepul pada Lecca.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu?" tanya Hypnos, sampbil menyesap tehnya, dan memangkukan kedua kakinya.

"Bisakah anda mencuri jiwa para saint Athena?" tanya Lecca langsung.

Thanatos langsung tersedak tehnya, ia terbatuk, dan melihat Lecca tak percaya, ia melihat kakaknya, ia tidak bereaksi, tidak kaget seperti dirinya, bahkan Hypnos terlihat kalem.

"Kau...pasti sudah mendengar tentang diriku dari Samael." kata Hypnos

"Ya, dia sudah memberitahunya, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja sebelum mendengarnya sendiri dari anda, meskipun itu adalah tidak." balas Lecca menatap Hypnos serius.

Hypnos memandang Lecca, ia tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu setelah kepergian Lecca dia kedatangan tamu agung salah satu dari klan Olympia. Hades. Kunjungan Hades ketempatnya bukanlah kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Hypnos melirik Thanatos, Hypnos tak menyangka bahkan adiknya yang satu ini sampai mengeluarkan ancaman pada Hades untuk membela dirinya. Mau tak mau dia mengingat kejadian yang masih segar diingatannya itu.

* * *

><p>BUMMM!<p>

Suara dentuman itu membuat kaget Thanatos yang sedang duduk bersama Hypnos di perpustakaan _Manor House_ .Dewa kembar itu saling berpandangan, kemudian sebuah suara lantang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

"HYPNOSS! Cepat kau buka pintunya!"

Thanatos mengehela nafas. "Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. haruskan kubukakan jalan untuknya Hypnos?"

"Kita tidak akan menghindarinya, bukakan jalan untuknya dan biarkan dia masuk" kata Hypnos. Thanatospun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hypnos.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu perpustakaan menjeblak Hades berdiri diambangnya. Dia terlihat marah dan sepertinya siap menghajar Hypnos tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Hades, tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungi kami?" sapa Hypnos yang masih ada di meja di tengah perpustakaan. Hades menghampiri Hypnos dan menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Katakan dimana gadis itu!" bentaknya.

"Gadis?" ulang Hypnos

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Hypnos! Gadis bernama Lecca, dimana kau sembunyikan dia!"

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Aku tak memercayaimu Hypnos!"

"Aku tak memintamu untuk memercayaiku. Lagipula apa bukti kalau aku menyembuyikan gadis yang kau maksud?"

"Karena Samael memberitahuku. Dia akan membawanya ketempat paling murni di dunia. Tempat itu tak lain adalah tempatmu ini Hypnos! DREAM REALM!" gelegar Hades.

"Tapi nyatanya dia tidak ada disini, kalau kau ingin memastikannya aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk memeriksa setiap sudut Dream Realm ini." balas Hypnos kalem, tidak terpancing dengan amarah Hades yang meledak-ledak.

"Oh! Jadi kau sudah memilih akan berdiri di sisi mana Hypnos?!"

"Aku tidak berdiri di sisi manapun. Tentunya kau mengetahui siapa aku, Hades."

"Tidak berdiri disisi manapu kau bilang. Tindakanmu membuatku menyimpulkan kau berdiri disisinya."

"Aku tidak berdiri disisinya. Tetapi disisi Lecca." ucap Hypnos

Hades menggertakkan giginya, lalu menjenggut kerah baju Hypnos. "Jangan bercanda Hypnos, kau menolong manusia itu, apa kau mau memicu perang!"

"Kalian selalu menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan berperang, banyak rakyatmu yang menjadi korban apa kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin tanpa menumpahkan darah dan mengobarkan api. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil yang rebutan mainan." kata Hypnos pedas. Hades menghempaskan Hypnos kasar, hingga Hypnos terhuyung menabrak kursi dibelakangnya.

"Kalau kau tak menghentikan semua ini, Hypnos maka aku akan menghentikanmu sekarang juga!" Hades hendak menghunus pedangnya tetapi dia berhenti. Ujung pedang Thanatos hanya satu senti dari urat besar lehernya.

"Enyahlah dari sini Hades! Hypnos sudah memberikan jawabannya padamu. Itu sudah cukup! Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku tak akan sungkan untuk melawanmu!" ancam Thanatos.

Perkataan Thanatos membuat Hades melotot padanya.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan underworld! Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan!"

Hypnos maju memegang pedang Thanatos yang terhunus dan menurunkannya. "Cukup Thanatos." Katanya, dia menatap Hades.

"Kau akan menyesali tindakanmu ini Hypnos. Kau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika Samael mendapatkan tubuhnya."

Hypnos tak menjawab, tangannya menunjuk pintu keluar. "Pergilah!" ucap Hypnos tajam.

Tanpa bicara lagi Hades meinggalkan Hypnos dan Thanatos.

* * *

><p>"Baik kukabulkan permintaanmu" kata Hypnos begitu ingatannya selesai.<p>

Kata-katanya itu membuat Thanatos kembali tersedak, kali ini Hypnos menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya lembut.

"Sungguh!" ujar Lecca matanya terlihat berbinar senang. "Termakasih yang mulia."

"Jangan senang dulu Lecca." kata Hypnos. "Kau tahu hukum memohon pada seorang dewa, kau harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai imbalan kepadaku, di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang di dapatkan tanpa perngorbanan." lanjutnya

Lecca langsung terdiam dia memandang Hypnos. "Aku ini tidak punya sesuatu yang dapat ku berikan pada anda yang mulia." kata Lecca.

Hypnos mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tidak, kau memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Hal yang paling murni yang ada dalam manusia."

"Hal yang paling murni?" ulang Lecca dia sama sekali tidak memhami sebenarnya apa wujud 'hal' yang dimaksud oleh Hypnos. Apakah Dewa bermata emas ini menginginkan jiwa Lecca, tidak mungkin, ia sudah mati, kalaupnu ia memiliki jiwa saat ini mungkin Samaellah yang tahu dimana jiwanya berada.

Lecca tertunduk, entah kenapa ia begitu takut dengan persyaratan yang diajukan Hypnos, ia meremas ujung bajunya. Lalu tiba-tiba Hypnos memegang tangannya, dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, ia tersenyum lembut, Lecca heran melihat itu, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan ancaman ia bakal mengambil sesuatu yang mengerikan dari Lecca, melihat wajah Hypnos yang seperti itu Lecca sedikit lega.

"Istirahatlah, disini di _D__ream __R__ealm_ kau aman, jika kau sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan kau ambil kau bisa bilang kepadaku." ucap Hypnos hati Lecca menjadi tenang mendengar kata-kata Hypnos, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Thanatos tolong antarkan dia ke tempatnya." kata Hypnos, Thanatos bangkit dari duduknya, begitupun Lecca.

"Tuan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda inginkan dariku, tapi apapun itu kalau aku bisa memberikannya aku akan berikan kepadamu." kata Lecca sebelum meninggalkan Hypnos.

"Begitu...itu akan sangat menyenangkan sekali." balas Hypnos

Lalu Lecca meninggalkan Hypnos, dan mengikuti Thanatos.

Hypnos menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi, ia memandang kubah langit yang berwarna-warni "Bisakah itu di berikan begitu saja? Perasaan yang murni itu sudah dia berikan pada manusia yang dipilihnya." gumamnya


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

**Dream Catcher**

Lecca mendongakan wajahnya memandang langit diatasnya meski terbakar oleh kebencian entah kenapa dia merasa tenang di tempat ini, rasa tempat ini sudah tak asing bagi Lecca, langit biru yang cerah, tak berawan, padang rumput yang luas, harum lavender yang menguar.

Ia berdiri di balkon yang ada di kamar yang diberikan Hypnos untuknya, melamun, tenggelam dalam kebenciannya, saat ini membalas sakit hatinya adalah satu-satu cara untuk meredakan amarahnya, ia tidak mungkin menjalankan opsi kedua yang Hypnos yang bilang kalau dirinya lebih baik memaafkan Saga, untuk saat ini lebih mudah membencinya daripada memaafkannya. Pikir Lecca.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya seseorang di belakang Lecca, Lecca menoleh, ternyata Hypnos, ia tidak memakai clothnya lagi, hanya memakai baju seadanya. Kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Ya." jawab Lecca singkat

"Ada satu syarat yang harus kau ketahui Lecca, saat kau mengambil jiwa seseorang melalui mimpi kau harus bisa melukainya, membuat mimpi buruk untuknya, itu jika orang tersebut sedang tidur, kalau ia sedang terjaga satu-satunya cara adalah melukainya sampai kesadarannya hilang." jelas Hypnos.

"Menurut anda, cara apa yang harus kupilih?" tanya Lecca

"Semua tergantung keberanianmu untuk melukai orang yang akan kau ambil jiwanya." jawab Hypnos

"Apa Mereka akan mati kalau terluka"

Hypnos memandang Lecca dengan pandangan lembut. "Mimpi tidak akan menyakitimu Lecca, seburuk apapun mimpi itu. Saat kau mengambil jiwa mereka, mereka hanya akan terus tertidur."

Lecca terdiam, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan satu hal, satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya: "Sungguhkah, Saga mencintainya?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Hypnos lagi

"Dua Gold Saint, Aiolia-Leo dan Milo-Scorpio serta satu Silver Saint bernama Kanon." jawab Lecca mantap

"Kanon? Bukankah itu adik dari Gold Saint Gemini, Saga?"

"Benar ." jawab Lecca pelan.

"Kau ingin menanyakannya?"

"Apa itu salah yang mulia?"

"Tidak." balas Hypnos "Aku pernah bilang padamu, lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukan hal yang menurutmu benar." imbuhnya, Hypnos berdiri di belakang Lecca, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Lecca. mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lecca.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya saat ini juga" bisiknya, lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Lecca yang cukup kaget dengan perlakuannya tadi, dia di peluk oleh Hypnos, nafas Hypnos masih terasa di telinganya, membuat wajah Lecca memerah.

Sementara itu di Sanctuary

**Istana Scorpio - Milo:**

"Milo" panggil Camus, Milo langsung menoleh

"Angin apa yang membawa kau kemari Camus?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau akan menemaniku besok."

Milo mengehela nafas, terlihat bosan.

"Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu selain buku yang bisa kau gemari" keluh Milo, diantara 12 gold saint kelihatan dia yang paling malas membaca buku, kalau buku itu tidak menarik menurutnya.

"Pengetahuan itu adalah jendela dunia, kau akan mengetahui semuanya kalau kau banyak membaca." balas camus tak mau kalah

"Pasti disana banyak banget bukunya, aku bisa pingsan melihat buku sebanyak itu."

Camus cemberut. "Jadi kau mau tidak!" tukas Camus

"Iya...iya...Aku mau, aku kan sudah janji, besok akan kuantar kesana, perpustakaan besar Sanctuary." Milo berkacak pinggang, dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Ah, Aku juga mau memberikan ini padamu." Camus mengeluarkan buku yang cukup tebal, dan melemparnya pada Milo, telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau ini! Apa ini!" Milo mengusap hidungnya yang berdenyut karena kena lemparan buku tebal itu.

"Itu kumpulan cerita horor, kau kan suka cerita seperti itu." kata Camus "Nah, selamat membaca, besok kalau kau telat akan kupaksa kau bangun dengan cara apapun!" lalu ia meninggalkan Milo yang pasang wajah cemberut.

"Padahal dia bisa pergi sendiri." gerutu Milo, dia membuka buku yang diberikan Camus. "Ini sih Aku sudah baca!" ujarnya melempar buku itu ke meja batu yang ada di aula istananya, ia menguap lebar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, melepas gold clothnya.

"Milo..." suara kering dan dingin itu memanggil namanya. Milo langsung menoleh, ia mendengar suara itu seseorang memanggilnya, dan ia sangat mengenali suara itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya menoleh kanan kiri, ia tidak melihat ada orang disana, Milopun memegang tengkuknya, yang tiba-tiba meremang, Milo menghela nafas dan menutup pintunya lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Tidurnya gelisah, ia terlentang kadang memiringkan badannya lalu terlentang lagi, matanya sudah sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi tapi otaknya masih belum bisa beristirahat, Milo membuka matanya lagi, lalu terduduk lagi, bajunya kini basah oleh keringat, kenapa mendadak suasana di kamarnya ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Kemudian, ia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit, kenapa malam ini otaknya hanya teringat pada Lecca.

Ia memikirkan Lecca yang sekarang ada di _Black_ _Azzure_, mendengar nama tempat itu saja dadanya terasa sakit, Milo memejamkan matanya Lecca pasti akan sangat menderita disana, tapi yang ia tahu Athena juga tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Lecca, karena tidak mau memicu perang dengan Hades. Peraturan yang dibuat diantara para Olympian memang keras, melanggar sedikit saja bisa memicu perang.

"Kalau aku jadi Lecca, aku pasti sangat membenci Athena dan Saga." pikir Milo, tapi ia segera membuang pikiran itu, Lecca tidak mungkin seperti itu...tidak hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, sebab ia hanya manusia biasa. Milo menguap lebar dan memejamkan matanya. Terlelap.

**Istana Leo – Aiolia:**

Malam itu, Aiolia berada di halaman istananya, memandang kebawah, ke istana Gemini yang terlihat dari istananya, langit tampaknya sedang bersedih, warnanya ungu kemerahan, tidak ada bintang bahkan bulan tertutup awan tebal, tidak mengintip satu senti pun

"Aiolia, kau belum tidur juga?" Aiolia menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara itu

"Kakak, ada apa kau sampai turun kemari?" tanya Aiolia

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau berdiri disitu dengan tampang seserius itu?" balas Aiolos.

"Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa kakak." ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke istana Gemini lagi, Aiolos pun mendekatinya dan berdiri di samping Aiolia.

"Dia masih terus berdoa." ucap Aiolia pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maksudmu Saga?"

"Ya, dia...padahal dia tahu itu percuma." kata Aiolia, terlihat sedih.

Aiolos tidak mengomentari kata-kata Aiolia, ia hanya memandang istana Gemini, dan sayup-sayup terdengar doa yang terdengar sangat sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, kau sudah janji akan melatih saint baru itu besok, kau tidak boleh telat, kita akan pagi-pagi sekali melatih mereka." kata Aiolos menepuk bahu Aiolia.

"Bukankah besok latihan gabungan bersama Saga dan Kanon juga."

Aiolos mengangguk. "Kanon nampaknya sama seperti Saga." ucap Aiolos sambil tertawa, "kemarin ada yang sampai pingsan dan hampir menangis"

Aiolia tertawa mendengar itu. "Tidak heran, mungkin saja itu balas dendam karena dulu Saga melatihnya sangat keras." katanya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali besok akan kujemput kau, tempat latihannya di _coloseum__._"

Aiolia tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu Aiolos meninggalkan adiknya, yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Aiolia masih memandang istana Gemini, ingatannya terbang pada waktu Saga mengetahui kalau Lecca dikirim ke _Black_ _Azzure_, setelah kematiannya.

Ya, Aiolia ingat sekali malam itu sama seperti malam ini, langit menampakkan kesedihannya, Aiolia berkunjung ke istana Gemini dia tidak menemui Saga di aula istana, dikamar, di ruang baca, tapi ia menemui Saga ada di depan altar sembahyang, ia berlutut tangannya tertangkup, dan dari mulutnya mengalun doa, doa itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan, membuat pendengarnya terenyuh.

"Saga." tegur Aiolia, Saga mengehentikan doanya, dan tertunduk, kedua tangannya tidak lagi tertangkup tapi dia mengepal, bergetar begitu hebat.

"Ja, jangan suruh aku berhenti!" ucapnya.

"Kau tahu ini semua percuma, karena kau tahu dimana dia sekarang..."

"Aku tahu!" seru Saga. "Aku tahu!...Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" teriaknya berkali-kali, sambil meninju lantai batu sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, cuma ini yang dapat aku lakukan! Berdoa, doa yang bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya!" Saga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aiolia terdiam, ia mendekati Saga dan berjongkok di sampingnya, meremas pundak Saga, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata penghibur atau penenang untuk Saga, ia hanya memandang Saga, yang menangis seperti anak kecil, seorang saint yang terkenal tegas, kaku, dan paling killer se-Sanctuary, bisa menangis seperti ini, hanya karena cinta. Terlihat memalukan memang tapi semua bisa terjadi kalau itu menyangkut hati dan perasaanmu.

"Ka...Kalau bisa...Aku...Aku saja yang berada disana!" ucap Saga terbata-bata

Kenangan itu pun selesai, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Aiolia memandang istana Gemini, menghela nafas dia masuk ke istananya.

**Istana Gemini – Kanon:**

Malam itu selesai mandi, Kanon menemui kakaknya, masih berdoa, sudah cukup lama Dia seperti itu, tepatnya sejak ia mengetahui kalau gadis yang dicintainya, harus menanggung semua hukuman di neraka paling kejam yang ada di _underworld_.

"Hentikan tindakan percumamu itu." kata Kanon, dia duduk di kursi batu yang ada di dekat altar sembahyang itu, handuk menutupi kepalanya yang basah.

Saga tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kanon, ia hanya berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas dan melanjutkan doanya lagi.

"Kau hanya membuang waktu kalau kau terus berlutut disitu" kata Kanon lagi

Saga pun mau tak mau tersentil dengan kalimat Kanon tersebut, sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja ia di cela habis-habisan oleh adiknya ini sudah ratusan kali Kanon berkata pedas seperti itu, kali ini telinganya mulai panas juga. ia pun bangkit.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Saga

"Tidak ada." jawabnya Kanon, Saga mengerutkan keningnya terlihat sebal.

"Karena aku, adalah saint Athena." lanjut Kanon, membuat Saga tertampar dengan kalimat Kanon.

"Saint Athena yang terikat oleh peraturan, saint Athena yang tidak bisa membuang kesetiannya pada Athena, saint Athena yang akan selalu patuh pada sang dewi, saint Athena yang tidak akan menyisihkan Athena hanya karena cinta dan perasaannya." kata Kanon memandang Saga.

"Lalu apa aku harus menerobos _underworld_ dan membawa lari dia dari sana?!"

"Mungkin memang itu satu-satunya cara yang harus kau lakukan."

Saga terdiam dan tidak menjawab lagi, baginya semuanya buntu cara yang ada hanya akan menjadikannya pengkhianat, dan dapat menyebabkan perang antara Hades dan Athena.

Kanon meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan meluruskan tubuhnya, menggeliat lalu menguap.

"Sudahlah, pembicaraannya ini tidak akan selesai, berhentilah merasa bersalah dan melakukan hal yang sekarang kau lakukan karena semuanya percuma. Black Azzure terlalu dalam untuk dicapai hanya dengan doamu Saga." Kanon menguap lagi dan mengucek matanyanya yang berair.

"Kita masih punya tugas besok, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kanon berbalik meninggalkan Saga.

"Tunggu..." kata Saga, Kanon pun menghentikan langkahnya

"Kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan Lecca, apa yang akan kau katakan, jika kau jadi aku"? kata Saga

Kanon terdiam sejenak, ia menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan berkata, maaf...maaf karena Aku adalah saint Athena." balas Kanon

"Kau pikir semua itu bisa ia terima?"

"Tidak...mungkin dia tidak akan memaafkan begitu saja..." Kanon terdiam lagi, ia membalikkan badannya. "Tapi Saga, benci dan cinta itu hanya di batasi oleh lapisan yang sangat tipis, perasaan yang datang berdampingan, sangat menyedihkan. Dia akan hancur jika ia tidak segera menyadari perasaannya sendiri." kali ini Kanon benar-benar meninggalkan Saga yang terdiam membisu, menuju kamarnya.

Kanon merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, tak lama ia pun jatuh pada mimpi yang dalam.

_Dream_ _Realm_ pada saat yang bersamaan.

Lecca sekarang sudah berdiri di depan tiga pintu tak berdaun, Hypnos telah membukakan jalan untuk Lecca menuju mimpi Aiolia, Milo dan Kanon, Lecca tak bicara ia membisu memandangi ketiga pintu itu.

"Pilihlah salah satu." kata Hypnos, Lecca memandang Hypnos, ia heran kenapa ia harus memilih salah satu bukankah harus dia yang menyelesaikan semuanya.

Hypnos balas memandang Lecca, lalu ia tersenyum dan menepukkan tangannya dua kali, dalam sekejap mata munculah dua orang laki-laki, yang satu berambut ungu dengan mata biru cemerlang seperti langit, dan yang satu lagi laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dan bermata hijau sehijau daun, wajahnya sangat cantik meskipun dia itu laki-laki.

"Morpheus."

"Ya paduka." balas pria bermata biru

"Oneiros."

"Siap paduka." jawab pria cantik itu, meskipun cia cantik tapi Lecca bisa merasakan dia tidaklah lembut seperti wajah polosnya. Senyumnya yang dingin menyiratkan betapa kejamnya dia.

"Dengar...Oneiros, kau urus Aiolia dan kau Morpheus kau urus Milo, ambil mereka, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka, jadi setelah kalian berhasil mengambilnya letakkan mereka di tempat yang sudah aku sediakan, dan satu lagi," Hypnos memegang bahu Lecca "Selama dalam mimpi ketiga orang itu perintahnya adalah mutlak bagi kalian jangan sekali-kali membantahnya" tegasnya

Morpheus dan Oneiros berlutut "Baik paduka!" kata mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka memasuki pintu yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanan.

"Nah, Lecca sekarang giliranmu." Hypnos mendorong Lecca mendekat ke pintu yang tersisa. "Inilah saatnya." pikir Lecca. Dia mengehela nafas panjang dan melangkah memasuki pintu tak berdaun itu.

**Milo dream:**

Milo memandang ke sekelilingnya dia bukan ada di Sanctuary, tidak sedang berada di kamarnya, dia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tua, dia mendongak memandangi bangunan di depannya, sepertinya ia mengenali bangunan ini, dia pun menoleh ke belakang, dia melebarkan matanya di belakangnya adalah areal pemakaman yang luas, pohon-pohon tinggi mengelilingi pemakaman itu, seperti penjaga yang sedang menjaga pemakaman itu.

Mereka terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Suasananya sangat sunyi, sepertinya ada seseuatu bersembunyi sedang menahan nafasnya dan memeperhatikan Milo

KRIEEEET!, Milo spontan menoleh begitu mendengar suara deritan itu, pintu bangunan itu terbuka seperti mengundang Milo masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang di dorong rasa ingin tahunya Milo memasukinya, Milo langsung disambut ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi bangku-bangku panjang mengapit karpet merah darah yang mengarah ke sebuah altar batu, tiga kandelar besar menggantung rendah menerangi karpet merah itu, ratusan lilin bertingkat ada di belakang altar batu, Milo menyipit, ada sebuh peti mati di letakkan di atas altar batu, Milo pun mendekati peti mati itu, dan bukan main ia terkejutnya di dalam peti mati itu terbaring Lecca, Milo mengucek matanya seakan tak mempercayai matanya sendiri, ia mencengkeram pinggiran peti mati itu, Lecca dengn wajah yang sangat tenang, terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna lembayung tangannya terlipat di atas dadanya, tanpa sadar mata Milo terasa panas, ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi Lecca tapi tiba-tiba Lecca membuka matanya, Milo terlonjak tangan Lecca mencengkeram tangannya erat, mata Lecca melotot melihat Milo, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Le...Lecca!" seru Milo ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Lecca, tapi Lecca memegangnya erat sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkanku!" bentak Lecca

"Bukan..."

"Aku tak ingin dengar alasanmu, kenapa hanya aku yang harus mati! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus berkorban! Aku benci...benci kalian!" tangan Lecca yang satu memegang leher Milo dan mencekiknya.

"Demi Athena, Lecca ini bukan dirimu!"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" cekikan Lecca makin mengeras, Milo mencoba menarik tangan Lecca dari lehernya, tapi tidak bisa tenaganya kuat sekali, Milo yakin ini bukan Lecca, ini orang lain yang menyamar jadi Lecca. Milo memberontak, kakinya terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai, kesadaran Milo semakin menjauh, mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, cekikan Lecca makin menyakitkan.

"Apakah aku akan mati disini?" pikir Milo, di tengah pandangannya yang kabur ia melihat sosok Lecca berubah menjadi laki-laki bermata biru cemerlang.

"Si..siapa kau?" ucap Milo terrputus-putus

"Tidak perlu tahu." balas laki-laki itu, ia mempererat cekikannya lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak seseorang suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk. Cekikan laki-laki itu mengendur, Milo seperti mendapat nafas kehidupan baru lagi.

"Jangan sampai dia mati." kata suara itu, aneh Milo merasa suara ini sangat Milo kenal, ia tak asing dengan suara itu, tidak...tidak mungkin itu dirinya, pikir Milo ini pasti hanya ilusi mimipinya, terdengar langkah kaki mendekati Milo.

"Lepaskan dia, Morpheus." perintah suara itu, Morpheus pun melepaskan Milo dengan segera, Milo pun jatuh berdebam ke lantai batu yang keras dan dingin, nafasnya tinggal setengah, Morpheus membalikkan Milo dengan kakinya.

"Huh! Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya." gerutu Morpheus sambil menginjak dada Milo

"Jangan protes, cepat bawa dia ketempat yang sudah di tentukan." perintah suara itu lagi. Morpheus mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia tidak senang orang yang memerintahnya menghentikan kesenangannya. Ia pun mengangkat Milo dan menyampirkan di bahunya, seperti menyampirkan bangkai binatang. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir Milo mengangkat wajahnya mencoba melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan Morpheus, walau pandangannya buram Milo mengenal sosok itu, wajah itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya lalu Milopun pingsan.

**Aiolia Dream:**

Sebuah tamparan di pipi Aiolia membuka matanya dengan segera di depannya sudah berdiri seorang pria berwajah cantik rambutnya hitam terurai dan matanya berwarna hijau daun warna hijau yang pekat, dalam dan dingin.

"Halo" sapanya datar, ia memegang sebuah cambuk di tangannya

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Aiolia, ia tak bisa bergerak tangan dan kakinya di rantai, rantai itu muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Aku?...Aku adalah mimpi burukmu." jawab pria itu

Aiolia memandang ke sekitarnya, dia bisa melihat lapangan luas tak berujung tiang-tiang pancang berisi manusia yang tangannya terbelenggu rantai menyala seperti api, samar Aiolia bisa mendengar teriak kesakitan yang meremangkan bulu kuduknya, dia menoleh dibelakangnya ada sebuah bangunan seperti benteng pertahanan, Aiolia mendengar suara pecutan cambuk dan dari jendela tak berkaca benteng tersebut, keluar api hitam bergulung-gulung. Dia mendongak memandang langit, langit itu berwarna merah yang begitu rendah seakan mau jatuh menimpanya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Pelataran Black Azzure." balas pria itu mata terlihat begitu kejam.

Aiolia terbelalak tak percaya mendengar jawaban pria yang ada di depannya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Aiolia, lalu DUAK! ia menonjok aiolia, lalu BUG! kaki pria itu mendarat di perut Aiolia, rasa nyeri menjalari tubuh Aiolia, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan memberikan siksaan sesuai dengan dosa yang telah kau perbuat Aiolia." Kata pria itu.

Sekali lagi pria itu menendang kali ini wajah Aiolia yang kena sasarannya, dagunya berdenyut ketika pria itu menendang wajah Aiolia.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya pria itu lagi

Aiolia meludah darah,"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aiolia bertanya balik

BUAKKK! Satu jotosan mendarat di hidung Aiolia, hidung Aiolia berdarah di buatnya.

"Jawab saja! Menjeritlah seperti pendosa lain!" ujar pria itu

"Kau terus menyebutku pendosa jangan sok tau memang apa yang telah kuperbuat?!tukas Aiolia

Pria itu mendelik mendengar perkataan Aiolia, Ia mengurai cambuknya, dan mengayunkannya ke arah Aiolia. cambuk itu mengenai tubuh Aiolia berkali-kali, kulitnya terasa seperti terbakar, rasanya seperti tersayat pisau panas.

"Kau pembunuh manusia tak berdosa, Aiolia kau sudah membunuh seorang gadis yang bahkan telah menyelamatkanmu!" kata pria itu.

"Membu…" belum Aiolia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria berambut hitam itu menjentikkan jarinya kawat hitam muncul dari tanah dan menembus kedua bahu Aiolia, kawat itu melengkung, dan menarik daging Aiolia, Aiolia menjerit keras.

"Kau tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya!" seru pria itu

Nafas Aiolia tersengal-sengal.

"Ga...gadis itu..."

Pria itu menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Kau pasti tahu siapa dia."

Mata Aiolia melebar, dia mengetahui siapa wanita yang dimaksudnya, pria itu kembali mencambuk Aiolia tanpa ampun.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang diterima dia dari kematiannya itu?"

Aiolia memejamkam matanya ia meresapi setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan penyiksanya dan rasa sakit yag menderanya dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan kalau semua pukulan dan cambuk yang diterimanya hanya secuil rasa sakitnya dibandingkan siksa yang di terima 'nya'.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia dapatkan itu sudah membangkitkan sesuatu yang bernama kebencian" pria itu mengayunkan cambuknya sekali lagi cambuk itu melilit leher Aiolia dan mencekiknya, ia menarik cambuknya lebih erat lagi membuat Aiolia megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan udara.

"Oneiros" seseorang menepuk laki-laki itu, dia seorang wanita, separuh wajahnya tertutup syal yang menutupi melilit di lehernya. Oneiros mengendurkan tarikan cambuknya.

"Kau." kata oneiros datar

"Cukup. Hentikan."

"Dia belum pingsan, kau tahu syaratnya bukan."

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi dia bisa benar-benar mati kalau kau terus mencekiknya." balas wanita itu. Aiolia mencoba menajamkan telinganya, dia mengenal suara itu meski tertutup syal dan tidak begitu jelas, keterkejutan terlihat di wajah Aiolia ketika melihat orang berdiri di samping Oneiros, pandangannya buram tapi sepertinya ia mengenal postur tubuh dari orang itu. Orang itu memandang Aiolia dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, lalu ia menurunkan syal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Aiolia membelalakan matanya. "Lecca!" serunya keras

Lecca menyunggingkan bibirnya tertawa mengejek

"Kau benar, Oneiros dia belum memenuhi syarat yang ditentukan, selesaikan. Setelah itu bawa dia ketempat itu." katanya dingin.

Lecca pun berbalik.

"Tunggu Lecca! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Aiolia putus asa, Lecca tidak mempedulikannya dia terus berlalu.

Oneiros tersenyum puas. "Nah, Aiolia kau dan aku masih punya waktu beberapa saat lagi." katanya.

**Kanon dream:**

Kanon enggan membuka matanya rasa kantuk mengganggu dirinya, wangi lavender yang menyelimutinya dan rasa nyaman dan hangat membuatnya rileks. Apa ini? sesuatu tajam menusuk pipinya.

Kanon langsung membuka matanya ia terduduk, terlihat linglung dan memandang ke sekitarnya, tidak ia bukan di kamarnya tapi dia ada di padang lavender yang sangat luas. Kanonpun membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak dibelakangnya ada sebuah batu nisan, Kanon bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati batu nisan itu, dia berjongkok di depannya, nama di batu nisan itu sedikit tertutup debu, dengan tangannya kanon membersihkan debu yang menghalangi nama si pemilik nisan tersebut, bukan main terkejutnya begitu dia mengetahui nama yang terukir dibatu itu : Lecca Redwood.

Sesuatu jatuh di atas batu nisan itu Kanon menmungutnya.

"Bunga sakura?" gumamnya, melihat kelopak berwana merah muda yang ada ditangannya.

Kanon mendongak, ranting pohon sakura terlihat sangat rindang, seakan memayungi apa yang ada dibawahnya. Pandangan Kanon kembali pada nisan berukirkan nama Lecca.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati. Atau banyak orang bilang aku pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik." Kanon terlonjak dan spontan menoleh ke belakang, dia berdiri dengan tergesa memundurkan langkahnya dan membelalakan matanya.

Lecca terlihat kumal dan kotor, baju yang dipakainya compang camping sobek dan gosong disana-sini, seakan-akan Lecca baru saja lolos dari kebakaran hebat, wajahnya yang bersih kini menghitam seperti terpoles jelaga, mata Kanon tertuju pada kedua bahu Lecca, cetakan darah yang mengering terlihat jelas di kedua bahunya. Pandangannya beralih ke kedua tangan dan kaki gadis yang ada di depannya, kedua tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu oleh rantai

Lecca mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata."Tapi kau tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Dan itu bukanlah tempat yang lebih baik untukku, Kanon."

Kanon hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara, dia tak pernah membayangkan seperti apa Lecca di dalam neraka bernama Black Azzure itu, tapi sekarang di depan matanya Lecca berdiri dalam keadaan yang membuat Kanon menahan nafasnya.

"Tolong aku Kanon." Ucap Lecca lirih. "Aku mohon keluarkan aku dari Balck Azzure"

Kanon tercekat. Meskipun dia sudah seringkali mengatakan pada Saga apa yang akan dia katakan jika suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Lecca, tetapi begitu saat itu tiba seperti sekarang ini, kata-kata itu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Tak bisa diucapkannya. Kanon mengulurkan tangannya setengah dirinya percaya kalau ini tidak nyata, dia meraih tangan Lecca dan merik Lecca dalam pelukannya. Kanon bisa merasakan tubuh Lecca, kehangatannya, meski dia terasa begitu rapuh, tapi Kanon bisa menyentuhnya. Saat memeluk Lecca tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

_Saga, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau terlihat begitu lemah_, kata Kanon dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku Lecca" kata Kanon berulang-ulang tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau terus berkata demikian Kanon? Apa yang harus kumaafkan darimu?" Tanya Lecca.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa…" Kata-kata Kanon menghilang begitu saja ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Tidak bisa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lecca lagi.

"Athena akan berada dalam kesulitan jika aku melakukannya, Lecca." pelukan Kanon semakin erat. "Aku tak meminta kau untuk memaafkan kepengecutanku ini tetapi, aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa"

Lecca terdiam dalam pelukan Kanon, dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia memang tak pernah menjadi nomor satu di hati para saint Athena, terutama Saga. Lecca tahu jawaban yang sama juga akan keluar dari mulut Saint Gemini itu. Peraturan yang tidak akan bisa dia patahkan, peraturan yang akan membuatnya tak bisa mengkhianatinya. Dada Lecca dipenuhi oleh kebencian meski demikian sangat kental dengan kesedihan.

"Ya, Athena selalu berada dalam kesulitan besar. Bahkan untuk saat ini…."

Kanon membelalakan matanya, rasa sakit menghujam dadanya, pelukannya terlepas, sebuah belati tertancap persis di tengah dadanya, Lecca memegang gagang belati itu dengan mantap, lalu mendorong tubuh Kanon sampai punggungnya terbentur pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

Kanon meringis menahan sakit. "Leeca…!"

"Karena aku akan membunuh satu persatu prajurit Athena, dimulai dari kau, Kanon!" Lecca menancapkan lebih dalam belati itu ke tubuh Kanon, membuat Kanon mengerang kesakitan. Kanon menatap Lecca, meski hanya kebencian yang terlukis daimata gadis itu tetapi, Kanon bisa lihat mata Lecca berkaca-kaca, sarat dengan kesedihan. Kanon memahami semuanya. Tangan Kanon terangkat memegang tangan Lecca yang memegang belati. "Aku, menerimanya Lecca, kalau kematianku ini bisa menghapus semua kebencian yang ada dalam dirinu, aku menerimanya." Kanon menarik tangan Lecca hingga seluruh bagian belati itu sempurna terbenam di dadanya. Darah meleleh membasahi baju Kanon.

"Kau pikir semua cukup hanya dengan kematianmu Kanon? Tidak, kau hanya awal dari segalanya." Kata Lecca.

Diakhir sebelum Kanon kehilangan kesadaran Kanon melihat wajah Lecca yang sedih.

Kepala Kanon terkulai, kedua tangannya menggantung lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"Kau boleh berlega hati Kanon, karena ini adalah mimpi." Belati di tangan Lecca berpendar dan hancur menjadi kelopak bunga. Kanonpun jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

"Kau membunuhnya nona Lecca." Kata seseorang dibelakang Lecca, spontan Lecca menoleh. Di belakanganya berdiri Oneiros dan Morpheus yang membawa Aiolia dan Milo dibahu mereka.

"Jangan bikin aku ketawa, tidak ada satupun disini adalah nyata, ini adalah dunia mimpi, dunia yang tidak akan menyakitimu sekalipun terlihat sangat buruk. Ini hanyalah mimpi." Ucap Lecca dia memandang tubuh Kanon yang tergeletak, menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Bawa dia di tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Lecca berjalan melewati Oneiros dan Morpheus tanpa bicara lagi.

Oneiros memandangi Lecca sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan. "Kebencian sudah melahirkan hal yang mengerikan dalam dirinya, Morpheus. Sesuatu bernama dendam, dia tidak bisa dihentikan."

Morpheus mendengus, dia berjongkok dan menggendong Kanon dengan satu tangannya. "Tidak Oneiros, kebencian dan dendam itu belum benar-benar menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan, Yang Mulia Hypnos akan membuatnya tetap dalam cahaya." Balas Morpheus, Oneiros menatap saudaranya heran.

"Kau ini memang tak pernah peka" kata Morpheus setengah tertawa.

"Kau aneh! Cepat kita harus membawa mereka semua ke Dream Cube" ujar Oneiros sebal.

Di luar, Hypnos masih menunggu Lecca, ia mendapat gadis itu keluar dari pintu milik Kanon, Lecca memandang Hypnos, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kini dalam hatinya perasaan bercampur aduk. Dia tak ingin membicarakannya, Leccapun tertunduk dan melewati Hypnos tanpa bicara, tetapi Hypnos menangkap tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah jawaban yang kau dapatkan terasa sangat menyakitkan Lecca?" Tanya Hypnos.

Lecca tak menjawabnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai buku jarinya memutih, dia menekan semua perasaan yang begitu meluap-luap ini, tubuhnyapun merosot dalam pelukan Hypnos.

Lecca dan Hypnos terduduk dilantai, Hypnos tak melepaskan pelukannya, seakan kalau dia melepaskannya Lecca bakal hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga. Dan dalam rengkuhannya itu, Hypnos bisa mendengar tangisan yang begitu memilukan.


End file.
